Chanbaek Series : It's All About Me and You
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: UPDATE 9TH STORIES! Baekhyun sekarang bukan lagi gadis kecil berumur 7 tahun. Dia sudah SMA dan sudah cukup matang untuk mengenal tentang cinta. Sedangkan Chanyeol justru menjadi guru musik di sekolah Baekhyun. Apa saja yang akan terjadi dalam kehidupan SMA Baekhyun? Apakah Kris akan tetap melarang jika keduanya berdekatan?/GS/PEDO/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**ChanBaek Stories : NoseBleed**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And other Cameo

Rated : K+ to T

**Genderswitch and Pedo**

**OOC and Typo**

**If You DON'T LIKE so DON'T READ **

**This PLOT is Mine. Don't Copy and paste, right? Jangan jadi pencuri.**

**.**

**.**

Park Chanyeol. begitulah nama lengkapnya. Ia adalah namja tampan nan populer yang saat ini telah menjejaki tingkat 2 di Seoul International High School. Namun di balik wajah tampan dan kepopulerannya, Chanyeol memiliki otak yang luar biasa cerdas dan amat sangat bisa di banggakan.

Chanyeol juga termasuk namja yang ceria dan suka membuat lelucon kapanpun dan dimanapun ia berada. Baik dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademik, Chanyeol sangatlah jenius dan selalu terlihat mempesona. Jadi wajar saja kan kalau banyak yeoja di sekolahnya yang menyukainya.

Namun meski begitu, sampai detik ini belum pernah sekalipun Chanyeol memiliki kekasih. Padahal entah sudah berapa yeoja yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol namun namja tampan itu tidak pernah menerima pernyataan cinta dari yeoja-yeoja itu. sungguh, Chanyeol benar-benar unik dan berbeda dari namja-namja sempurna pada umumnya.

"Hei, Yeol!" Sapa Kris sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol keras. Chanyeol yang awalnya sedang berpikir serius tentang sebuah lirik lagu pun jadi tersentak kaget. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol memukul wajah tampan Kris yang saat ini tengah terkekeh sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Namun sayangnya, Chanyeol tidak ingin mengotori tangannya hanya untuk memukul seorang Wu Yi Fan yang menyebalkan.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tajam. Namja itu pun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kris lalu mulai memetik gitar yang sejak tadi ada di pangkuannya.

"Tadi pagi kau menolak Choi Sulli ya?"

"Eumm..." respon Chanyeol pendek.

"Lalu saat istirahat tadi kau menolak Nana?"

"Iya."

"Ckckck..." Kris menggeleng tak habis pikir pada sahabatnya ini.

Sebenarnya sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah, namun berhubung Kris sedang malas pulang jadi ia memilih untuk mengganggu sahabat anehnya ini yang pasti akan selalu ada di ruang musik ketika pulang sekolah.

"Jangan mulai lagi Kris." Cibir Chanyeol tak suka. Sejak tadi namja dengan ketinggian di atas rata-rata itu terus saja memetik gitarnya untuk membuat suatu irama tanpa ada senandung sedikitpun.

"Sebenarnya aku bangga bisa berteman denganmu Yeol. Tapi disisi lain, aku juga malu." Ujar Kris dengan nada angkuhnya. Namja itu mengeluarkan ponselnya ketika ia merasa benda tersebut bergetar. Ada pesan masuk.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol mendelik kesal.

_**From : Nae Baekhyunnie**_

_** Oppa... **_

Kris tersenyum tipis membaca pesan singkat yang ternyata berasal dari adik kesayangannya. Sejak kecil, adiknya itu memang tinggal di China bersama Haelmoni dan Harabojinya. Terkadang saat liburan, pasti Kris akan pulang ke China untuk menemui adik yang selalu di rindukannya itu. sedangkan Kris sendiri, ia tidak boleh tinggal jauh dari Appanya. Hei! Kris harus selalu siap kapanpun ia akan di angkat untuk menjadi pengganti Appanya untuk mengurus perusahaan. Jadi namja itu memang harus selalu berada di sisi Appanya.

_**To : Baekhyunnie**_

_** Wae Hyunnie-ah?**_

Lalu Kris kembali melirik ke arah Chanyeol. dan ternyata namja itu sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"aku malu karena sahabatku gay. Hahahahaha..." Kris tertawa puas. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah benar-benar mengangkat gitar miliknya dan siap memukul kepala Kris dengan gitar tersebut.

"Yang benar saja. Kau selalu bicara begitu." Chanyeol benar-benar sewot dan memasang wajah berangnya.

"Oke-oke Yeol. Sabar ne? Jangan rusak wajah mahalku dengan gitar murahmu itu."

"Ini bukan gitar murah. Ini gitar pemberian Appaku." Protes Chanyeol yang semakin merasa kesal dengan kata-kata Kris yang seenaknya.

"Oopss, aku salah bicara. Mian! Baiklah, bagaimana aku tidak mengatakan kau 'gay' kalau kau sendiri saja tidak pernah menerima para yeoja itu. sungguh Yeol, kenormalanmu itu memang harus di pertanyakan." Ujar Kris dengan kata-katanya yang berlebihan.

"Aku bukan kau yang bisa berpacaran dengan gadis manapun Kris. Aku menghargai yeoja-yeoja itu, makanya aku tidak bisa menerima mereka."

Baru saja Kris ingin membalas kata-kata Chanyeol, ia merasa ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kris melirik ponsel yang masih ada di genggamannya dan langsung tersenyum lebar melihat siapa sosok yang menelpon. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Kris langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

_"Oppa..." _Sebuah suara cempreng yang masih terkesan sangat kekanak-kanakan langsung saja menyapa indra pendengaran Kris. Entah kenapa ketika mendengar suara bocah berumur 7 tahun itu, hati Kris pasti langsung terasa hangat.

"Baekhyunnie... ada apa?"

_"Kapan Oppa pulang?" _Tanya bocah yang di seberang telpon dengan nada merajuk.

"Wae? Oppa belum libur, Hyunnie-ah. Jadi belum bisa ke—"

_"Pulang ke rumah Oppa. Bukan rumahnya Haelmoni." _Potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Maksudmu ap—MWO? Jangan katakan kau ada di Seoul? Jinjja?" Kris yang baru tersadar akan suatu hal pun langsung bertanya dengan nada berapi-api.

_"Ne. Baekhyunnie sedang ada di rumah. Karena itu, Oppa cepat pulang." _Suara imut itu kembali merajuk lagi.

"Baiklah. Oppa akan segera pulang. Kau tunggu Oppa, ne?"

_"Eummm... cepat pulang ya Oppa. Hyunnie tunggu. Muachhh..."_

"Muachhh..." balas Kris.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kris pun langsung mengernyit dan menatap namja blasteran itu dengan tatapan jijik.

"Wae? Ini adikku. Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Dan satu lagi, hatiku sudah tertaut pada satu yeoja yaitu Tao-ie. Tidak ada yeoja yang lain lagi. Oke! Aku pulang dulu. Adikku sudah menunggu." Setelah itu Kris langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam kesendiriannya.

"Aku itu tidak gay." Dengus Chanyeol lalu kembali memosisikan gitarnya seperti awal tadi. "Mengganggu saja orang itu."

.

.

Hari minggu, sudah menjadi rutinitas wajib bagi Chanyeol untuk pergi ke rumah Kris dan mengajak namja China-Kanada itu untuk bermain basket.

Ting Tong...

Chanyeol menekan bel rumah keluarga Wu. Namja tinggi itu sedikit mengernyit bingung karena tak kunjung di bukakan pintu. Biasanya, para maid keluarga Wu sangat sigap jika bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Namun kenapa sekarang terasa sangat sepi.

Kalau Kris sih jangan di harapkan. Namja itu pasti masih pulas di balik selimutnya.

Ceklekk...

"Jeongmal mianhae tuan muda Park. Kami sedang sibuk memandikan nona muda tadi. Silakan masuk." Ujar seorang maid yang baru saja membukakan pintu. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk acuh lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam. Memang keluarga Chanyeol sudah tidak asing lagi bagi seluruh penghuni rumah ini. Apalagi mengingat Appa Chanyeol dan Appa Kris adalah rekan bisnis dan merupakan sahabat karib. Begitupun juga kedua putranya.

Baru saja Chanyeol menjejakkan kakinya di lantai rumah Kris yang mengkilat, Chanyeol langsung di kejutkan oleh sesosok mungil yang berlarian dalam keadaan TELANJANG.

A-oh... demi apapun.

Bolehkah Chanyeol menyebut sosok mungil itu malaikat? Astaga...

"Aduuhhh... Nona muda, jangan lari-larian seperti itu. nanti anda terjatuh." Maid yang tadi membukakan Chanyeol pintu, sekarang sudah berlari tergopoh-gopoh mengejar—ekhemm—malaikat nakal yang sedang berlarian kesana kemari itu.

_"Astaga... mataku kotor." _Batin Chanyeol nelangsa namun matanya sama sekali tidak bisa di tahan untuk melihat sosok mungil itu.

"Ayo, Hyorin Eonnie kejar aku." Sosok mungil itu berseru dengan gembira sambil tetap berlari. Bisa Chanyeol liat kalau ada sekitar 4 sampai 5 maid yang mengejar-ngejar sosok mungil itu.

Srettt... percaya atau tidak namun Chanyeol mulai merasakan kalau hidungnya terasa panas dan mulai ada cairan yang keluar.

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol menyentuh bawah hidungnya. Ia menatap tak percaya.

Seorang Park Chanyeol... apa perlu kutekankan? PARK CHANYEOL, yang selama ini menolak sekian banyak yeoja-yeoja cantik yang sebaya dengannya, kini justru mimisan hanya karena melihat gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun yang tidak memakai baju.

_"Oh Tuhan... ada apa denganku?" _Chanyeol benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

.

.

"Maaf ya Yeol... kau pasti sedikit kaget melihat tontonan dadakan tadi pagi." Ujar Kris yang merasa sedikit tidak enak. Sebenarnya Kris sudah bangun tadi, namun ia masih bergelung di ranjang sambil mengirim katalk ke kekasih tercintanya. Hitung-hitung sambil menunggu Chanyeol datang.

Ia juga memilih acuh dengan kegaduhan di lantai bawah yang sudah dapat di pastikan siapa pelakunya. Justru kedengarannya terasa lebih menyenangkan karena biasanya, rumah Kris pasti akan sangat sepi jika di pagi hari.

"Dia ini Baekhyun. adikku yang sering kuceritakan itu. Sekarang dia akan tinggal di Seoul bersama kami karena Haelmoni dan Haraboji ingin keliling eropa untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Mengingat Baekhyun harus tetap sekolah jadi tidak bisa di ajak. Ya kan Baekhyunnie?" Kris menatap wajah adik manisnya yang sekarang sudah duduk manis di pangkuannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak terlalu fokus mendengarkan Kris. Ia justru menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan intens. Sedangkan Baekhyun, gadis berumur 7 tahun itu hanya sibuk bermain dengan gadgetnya.

"Eumm... kata Haelmoni aku harus tetap sekolah. jadi untuk sementara aku akan sekolah di Seoul sampai Haelmoni kembali." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada imutnya. Gadis itu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol.

_"astaga..." _Chanyeol menyentuh hidungnya. Menekan sedikit keras disana, dengan sedikit usaha untuk menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar. Tidak lucu kan kalau dia kedapatan mimisan karena melihat wajah imut bocah yang lebih muda 10 tahun darinya. Demi Tuhan, bukannya tertawa, Kris justru akan membunuhnya. Mengingat betapa protektif dan sayangnya Kris pada Baekhyun.

"Oppa, dia teman Oppa ya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil sedikit menengadah untuk menatap wajah Kris.

"Ne. Dia sahabat baik Oppa. Karena itu kau harus bersikap baik padanya, ne?" ucap Kris sambil mencubit pipi chubby adiknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangatnya.

Perlahan Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Kris lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. demi apapun, melihat Baekhyun yang saat ini mengenakan kaos pink bergambar strawberry dengan rok mini berwarna senada, benar-benar terlihat sangat manis. astaga, kalau sudah besar gadis ini pasti akan luar biasa cantik.

"Annyeong Oppa. Wu Baekhyun imnida." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya seolah mengajak Chanyeol untuk berkenalan.

Chanyeol melirik tangan mungil Baekhyun ragu namun akhirnya ia ikut mengulurkan tangannya dan membalas jabatan tangan Baekhyun.

_"Tangannya lembut sekali." _

Demi Tuhan, belum pernah sekalipun Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Meski dirinya populer dan di gilai banyak yeoja, namun belum pernah Chanyeol merasakan yang namanya berdebar ataupun menjalin suatu hubungan dekat dengan seorang gadis.

Jadi apa ini saatnya Chanyeol merasakan yang namanya 'Cinta' ? astaga, bahkan satu kata itu terasa sangat tabu bagi seorang Park Chanyeol. Dan semuanya terasa semakin konyol karena Chanyeol harus merasakan hal tersebut pada seorang bocah.

Oh tidak. mungkin ini yang namanya karma. Akibat dari dirinya yang berkali-kali menolak para gadis-gadis yang menyukainya, hingga akhirnya ia harus merasakan cinta yang tidak masuk akal ini. Ia menyukai seseorang yang mungkin akan sangat sulit untuk di raihnya.

Mungkin ini akan menjadi cobaan super berat bagi Chanyeol untuk menjalankannya. Kita lihat saja nanti kelanjutannya.

"Jangan memasang wajah konyol seperti itu Park! Adikku baru 7 tahun." Seru Kris sambil menarik kembali adik kesayangannya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Tuh kan benar. ini tidak akan mudah.

**END **

**words : 1.629**

**Published : 09/04/14**

**Mau ada lanjutan? Harus Review dulu. kalau yang review banyak maka aku akan dengan senang hati meng-update lanjutannya. **

**ini project baruku dimana aku akan membuat FF Series dengan konflik yang bisa dikatakan ringan dan di penuhi Fluff. antara Series yang satu dengan yang lain memiliki ikatan ya. semua series kubuat oneshot dengan judul beda-beda tapi sebenarnya itu satu cerita. Namun ingat, dalam satu chapter tuh ga panjang. Ga kyak FFku yang lainnya. jadi jangan protes tentang panjang ceritanya. OKe?**

**jadi mau ada series selanjutnya atau ga nih? **


	2. 2nd Stories : Chibi Luv

**ChanBaek 2nd Stories : Chibi Luv**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And other Cameo

Rated : K+ to T

**Genderswitch and Pedo**

**OOC and Typo**

**If You DON'T LIKE so DON'T READ **

**.**

**.**

"Ini bodoh!"

Chanyeol mengusak rambut halusnya dengan kasar. Bisa-bisanya wajah gadis kecil itu memenuhi segala isi kepalanya. Lihatlah hasilnya...

**Wu Baekhyun**

** Baekhyun**

** Baekhyunnie**

** Puppy **

Entah berapa puluh kata-kata yang identik dengan gadis mungil—adik dari seorang Wu Yi Fan—bernama Wu Baekhyun itu telah Chanyeol tulis bahkan hingga memenuhi satu halaman buku fisikanya. Padahal niat Chanyeol tadi adalah mengerjakan tugas rumahnya, namun ia justru melakukan hal konyol seperti ini. Kalau sampai kedua adik kembarnya melihat, bisa-bisa Chanyeol di tertawai habis-habis.

Hhahh... padahal biasanya kalau yang namanya mengerjakan tugas fisika atau segala jenis hitung-hitungan lainnya, pastilah tidak terasa sulit bagi seorang Park Chanyeol. Bahkan biasanya dalam 30 menit, Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya itu. Bagi Chanyeol bergelung dengan rumus-rumus yang kata orang-orang pada umumnya adalah rumit itu sesungguhnya menyenangkan. Chanyeol selalu menikmati saat-saat ia belajar dan mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut karena dengan begitu otaknya dapat terlatih dan menjadi lebih cepat tangkap. Beginilah hasilnya, Chanyeol menjadi murid paling cerdas di sekolahnya.

Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Sudah 2 jam—waktu yang Chanyeol habiskan, sedangkan hasilnya belum ada sama sekali. Demi apapun, kemanakah Chanyeol yang selama ini di sebut-sebut sebagai 'Pria Cerdas'.

"Astaga... aku tidak bisa menghilangkan jejak bocah itu dari kepalaku. Bagaimana ini?" frustasi Chanyeol sambil membanting pensil mekaniknya dengan kasar sampai bertubrukan dengan kerasnya kayu meja belajarnya.

.

.

"Oii! Wats-up bro." Sapa Kris, dan lagi-lagi namja blasteran itu menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan tenaga yang tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Chanyeol yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di balik lipatan tangannya pun sampai harus terdorong ke depan dan membuat seorang gadis berkacamata yang duduk di depannya menoleh.

"Auuu..." Ringis Chanyeol ketika ia merasa dagunya tadi menabrak meja. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menoleh ke sisi sebelah kirinya. Bisa ia lihat seorang namja yang memang tidak pernah di ragukan ketampanannya sedang memasang senyum bodoh yang mati-matian ingin Chanyeol musnahkan.

Astaga, kenapa orang ini tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya tersiksa. Sudah cukup kan, adik manisnya yang satu itu.#Eh

"Kau tahu, wajahmu itu seperti orang bodoh saja Yeol!" ejek Kris sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol. Oke, selain memiliki status sebagai 'sahabat', mereka juga sebagai teman sebangku. Ckckck... siapapun kalian, sungguh beruntung memiliki teman sekelas setampan mereka.

"Jangan mengejekku Kris."

"Baiklah... Oh ya, kau tahu Baekhyunku masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan kedua adik kembarmu. Hari ini pun, ia sudah mulai sekolah." cerita Kris dengan lancarnya tanpa di minta sedikitpun. Chanyeol yang mendengar itupun sedikit melirik ke arah Kris sambil memasang wajah 'sok' tak berminat walau sebenarnya dalam hati sudah sangat menggebu-gebu.

"Baekhyun masih murid kelas dua. Kalau tidak salah Kai dan Sehun kelas 3 kan?" tanya Kris sambil menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Heh? Oh... dua iblis kecil itu sudah kelas 4 sekarang." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada acuh. walau dalam hati—lagi-lagi—dia sedikit bersyukur. Kedua adiknya yang bisa dikatakan luar biasa nakal itu, tidaklah mungkin bisa mengusili Baekhyun. Kedua bocah itu kan selalu sibuk mengusili teman-teman sekelas mereka dan sangat jarang mengusik anak kelas lain. Jadi setidaknya Chanyeol tidak perlu khawatir kan.

"ahhh... cepat sekali ya. Andai saja mereka sekelas dengan Baekhyunnie mungkin mereka bisa membantuku menjaga adik kecilku itu kalau di sekolah."

"Kau jangan aneh-aneh Kris. Kedua iblis kecil itu tidak akan bisa di harapkan." Ujar Chanyeol sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana kau Yeol?" tanya Kris.

"Toilet. Mau ikut?"

"Tidak. terima kasih." Tolak Kris mentah-mentah.

.

.

**Di tempat lain—NamSan Elementary School**

**.**

Kai dan Sehun berjalan dengan langkah ringan sambil saling berangkulan. Tipikal dua saudara yang sangat kompak. Sesungguhnya wajah mereka sama sekali tidak mirip. Mengingat kulit Sehun yang putih bersih sedangkan Kai yang justru cenderung gelap. Hidung Sehun pun mancung sedangkan Kai—ekhemm—sedikit mancung.

Jadi mungkin kalau orang yang tidak mengenal mereka, pastilah hanya berpikir kalau mereka dua bocah kecil yang bersahabat. Namun pada kenyataannya, Park Jongin dan Park Sehun ini adalah adik kembar non identik dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Mereka tidak mirip karena berasal dari dua sel telur yang berbeda.

"Kai..." Panggil Sehun tiba-tiba sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Namja kecil berkulit putih itu memanggil saudara kembarnya yang berkulit hitam.

"Wae?" Tanya Kai dengan nada malas. Namja tan itupun sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat saudara sekaligus partner abadinya ini sedang serius pada satu fokus. _"Apa yang anak ini lihat?" _heran Kai sambil mengikuti arah tatapan Sehun. Ia yang tadinya memasang wajah datar pun tanpa sadar langsung menyeringai.

"Apa kau berpikir tentang hal yang sama denganku?" bisik Sehun dengan nada suara rendah.

"Kurasa ya." Balas Kai. mereka pun melepaskan rangkulan satu sama lain lalu mulai berjalan memencar.

Namun mata kedua bocah yang sudah berumur 9 tahun ini tetap fokus pada satu titik. Berhati-hati agar object incaran mereka itu tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka. Layaknya serigala yang haus akan mangsa, mereka terus memasang mata yang tajam bagaikan elang.

Hingga akhirnya...

Srettt...

"YAAKKK! PARK SEHUN-KIM JONGIN!" Teriakan menggelegar langsung memenuhi taman kecil buatan yang ada di halaman sekolah mereka.

"Hahahhaa..." Sehun dan Kai melakukan high five sambil tertawa dengan puasnya. Tanpa disuruh pun mereka sudah melarikan diri. Menjauhkan diri mereka dari seorang gadis bermata bulat yang naas sudah menjadi korban keusilan mereka di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Do Kyungsoo—gadis manis bermata bulat itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha keras untuk menahan tangis.

"Dasar jahat." Gadis itu meluruskan roknya yang tadi di angkat oleh kedua anak nakal itu. Rasanya dia sudah tidak berminat untuk mengejar kedua anak itu lagi karena pada akhirnya nanti bukannya membalas, justru dia yang kembali di usili oleh duo trouble itu.

Hampir setiap hari kedua anak itu mengganggunya, sebenarnya tidak dia sih tetapi semua anak. Terutama para yeoja yang roknya sering di angkat atau di usili dengan di sembunyikan barangnya. Hahh... sudah menjadi mimpi terburuk bagi Kyungsoo karena harus satu kelas dengan anak kembar itu lagi.

.

.

Brukk...

Sehun jatuh terduduk ketika ia merasa menabrak seseorang. Kai yang tadi sedang berlari di sampingnya pun menoleh ke belakang, melihat saudara putihnya yang sedang meringis perih. Lalu Kai mengalihkan tatapannya pada orang yang sudah menabrak—atau ditabrak—oleh Sehun tadi. Di lihatnya seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang tidak memakai seragam, melainkan memakai

Kemeja berwarna orange cerah yang di padu dengan rok mini berwarna biru langit. Rambut gadis itu di biarkan tergerai dengan hiasan jepitan hello kitty untuk menyangga poninya. Uuuhh... Neomu kyeopta.

Tanpa sadar, Kai justru memasang wajah bodohnya. Ia memasang wajah terperangah ketika melihat gadis mungil itu sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil merapikan rambut panjang miliknya yang sedikit kusut karena jatuh tadi. lalu gadis itupun mengambil ipad miliknya yang tadi juga ikut terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kai! Bantu aku." Seru Sehun.

Namun nihil. Kai tidak menyahuti Sehun ataupun membantu Sehun untuk berdiri. Alhasil, Sehun pun ikut melihat ke depan—dengan mimik wajah kesal pastinya. Untuk melihat sang pelaku yang membuatnya terjatuh tadi. Tetapi nyatanya, ekspresi Sehun pun berubah. tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kai.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun pun berdiri dengan sendirinya. Ia pun melangkah satu langkah hingga berdiri tepat di samping saudara kembarnya.

"Cantik sekali..." Gumam mereka bersamaan.

Sedangkan gadis yang di perhatikan oleh kedua trouble itu langsung saja menengadah dan menatap kesal keduanya.

"Hei! Bantu aku." Seru gadis itu sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Dan tanpa di minta dua kali, Kai dan Sehun langsung membantu gadis itu berdiri. Sehun meraih tangan kirinya sedangkan Kai tangan kanannya.

Setelah gadis itu sudah berdiri dengan tegak. Kai dan Sehun langsung membungkuk.

"Maafkan kami." Ujar keduanya bersamaan.

Beberapa anak yang tadi sedang berlalu lalang pun langsung berhenti sejenak untuk menonton kejadian yang super langkah ini. Dua trouble yang terkenal dengan kecerdasan serta kenakalan mereka kini sedang meminta maaf. Hei... siapa gadis mungil ini. hebat sekali dia.

"Sudahlah. Aku juga yang salah karena terlalu serius membaca pesan dan tidak memperhatikan jalanku." Ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak. kami yang salah karena telah membuat gadis secantik dirimu terjatuh." Ujar Kai dengan sedikit mendramatisir. Andai saja ada Chanyeol disini, mungkin dia sudah menjitak kepala salah satu adiknya ini.

"Iya. Kami yang salah. Seharusnya tadi kami melihatmu dan membiarkanmu lewat terlebih dahulu." Oke! Kali ini Sehun yang bicara. Mari coret kata 'salah satu' di atas karena sepertinya jika Chanyeol ada disini, maka kedua anak itu akan langsung di jitak.

"Oh..." Baekhyun memasang wajah bingungnya. Ia jadi merasa risih karena di perlakukan sedemikian rupa, padahal mereka saja tidak saling kenal. Ah, lebih baik ia berkenalan saja terlebih dahulu. hitung-hitung kan teman baru.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan namaku Wu Baekhyun. aku murid baru pindahan dari China. Aku kelas dua." A-ohh... ternyata gadis cantik yang di gilai si kembar Park adalah Baekhyun. hemmm... tidak kakak, tidak adik sama saja ya. Baekhyun memang terlalu mempesona.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak berjabat tangan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya untuk bersikap sopan seperti ini.

Namun hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tangan Baekhyun yang menjadi bahan rebutan kedua bocah tampan itu.

"Aku duluan, Kai."

"Heh... aku lebih tua darimu. Aku yang lebih dulu."

"Aduuhhh... hentikan." Protes Baekhyun karena tangan mungilnya yang di tarik kesana-kemari. Lama-lama Baekhyun jadi kesal juga melihat kedua orang ini.

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal sambil menarik tangannya. Kai dan Sehun otomatis menghentikan acara rebutan mereka.

Dengan asal, Baekhyun menarik tangan kanan Kai lalu mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

"Namamu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada galak.

"Kai..." balas Kai sambil tersenyum sok tampan.

"Kau?" tanya Baekhyun setelah ia melepaskan tangan Kai dan beralih untuk menjabat tangan Sehun.

"Sehun."

"Oke... salam kenal." Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Rasanya Sehun dan Kai ingin pingsan di tempat melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa detik berselang dengan keterdiaman, akhirnya Baekhyun kembali memecah suaranya.

"Eh, apa kalian tahu dimana ruang kelas 2.C?" tanya Baekhyun dan langsung di balas dengan anggukan antusias dari Kai dan Sehun.

"Tolong antar aku." Pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas.

Jadi sebenarnya sejak tadi Baekhyun sedang kebingungan dan alhasil dia hanya berputar-putar tidak jelas di lorong sekolah yang terasa begitu asing ini. lalu tiba-tiba ia justru menubruk salah satu di antara kedua namja di depannya ini dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Kami akan mengantarmu." Lagi-lagi Kai dan Sehun terlihat luar biasa kompak. Yahh... meskipun tidak mirip seperti anak kembar pada umumnya, namun yang namanya kembar tetap saja kembar. Jadi wajar kan kalau mereka kompak.

Sehun langsung berdiri di sisi kiri Baekhyun sedangkan Kai di sisi kanannya. Kedua namja itu pun langsung merangkul Baekhyun dan membuat tubuh mungil gadis itu terapit di antara tubuh tinggi mereka.

Semua mata yang melihat hal itupun menggeleng tidak habis pikir.

Kyungsoo yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka pun memandang aneh hal tersebut. "_Siapa gadis mungil yang di apit kedua bocah nakal itu?"_ Batin Kyungsoo.

Namun gadis itu terlalu malas untuk berpikir karena menurutnya itu bukan hal yang penting. Akhirnya ia pun kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

"Ini kelas 2.C" Ujar Kai sambil melepas rangkulannya. Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Wahh... terima kasih. Aku tertolong berkata Oppa-oppa sekalian." ujar Baekhyun.

"Bukan hal besar." Kata Sehun yang 'sok' merendah.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya Sehun Oppa, Kai Oppa."

"Oke deh Baekhyunnie..." Sahut Kai dan Sehun bersamaan. Dan setelah itu, Baekhyun pun masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Kedua bocah itu pun saling berpandangan lalu ber-high five ria.

Ckckck... Andai saja Chanyeol sadar kalau sejak awal persepsinya salah. Nyatanya Kai dan Sehun bukanlah mengganggu Baekhyun. Lihatlah, mereka justru tergila-gila pada gadis Wu itu. Kau mendapatkan dua saingan cilik Chanyeol-ah.

Jadi menurut kalian siapa yang akan menang nanti ? Chanyeol atau duo kembar Park? Hihihi...

**END**

**Words : 1.859**

**Update : 10/4/14**

**hemmmm... bener-bener diluar dugaan. sebenernya ini sangat jauh di atas ekspetasiku. aku ga nyangka kalau kalian semua sangat tertarik. jadi terharu*Hikss...**

**berhubung aku besok bakal libur, jadi mungkin aku bakal sangaaaaaattt sering update. sekaligus menebus kesalahanku yang sangat payah ini.**

**oke deh... kalau mau lanjutannya, harus Review lagi ya. semakin kalian banyak review, aku bakal tambah semangat buat FFnya. bisa-bisa aku update tiap hari loh. hehheee**

**jadi review after read ne?**


	3. 3rd Stories : Home Alone

**ChanBaek 3rd Stories : Home Alone**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And other Cameo

Rated : K+ to T

**Genderswitch and Pedo**

**OOC and Typo**

**If You DON'T LIKE so DON'T READ **

**.**

**.**

"Ini makan malam kalian, setan-setan cilik." Ujar Chanyeol sambil meletakkan dua piring omelete di atas meja. Dengan wajah sumringan, Kai dan Sehun pun meraih piring mereka masing-masing lalu bersama-sama mengangkat sendok dan garpu.

"Selamat makan." Seru mereka bersamaan lalu mulai melahap menu makan malam favorite mereka tersebut.

Karena kedua orangtua mereka ada pertemuan yang harus di hadiri, maka malam ini Chanyeol di tugaskan untuk menjaga rumah sekaligus dua bocah cilik yang berstatus sebagai adiknya itu.

Bahkan malam ini Chanyeol unjuk kebolehannya dalam hal memasak. Dan memang, masakan Chanyeol tidak pernah mengecewakan. Sehun dan Kai bahkan lebih suka masakan buatan Chanyeol di bandingan buatan para maid di rumah mereka.

Chanyeol meraih ponsel touchscreen miliknya yang tadi di letakkan di samping kompor. Terlihat di sana ada dua buah pesan. Sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu serius memasak, sampai tidak menyadari ponselnya berbunyi.

Chanyeol pun memasukkan salah satu tangannya pada kantong apron lalu bersandar pada meja makan.

Belum sempat Chanyeol membuka pesannya, sudah muncul sebuah panggilan yang lantas membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

_'Kris' Calling_

"Ada urusan apa orang ini." Gumam Chanyeol heran. Namja tampan itu pun akhirnya menekan icon berwarna hijau lalu menempelkan benda persegi empat tersebut pada telinga kanannya.

"Yeobo—"

_"Park Chanyeol, apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini?"_ Suara berat dari sebrang membuat kerutan di dahi Chanyeol semakin parah.

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Mana sopan santunmu. Ada apa sebenarnya, Tuan Wu?" kesal Chanyeol karena Kris yang langsung memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan, padahal ia saja belum selesai mengucapkan sapaannya.

_"Hihihi... Baiklah. Hello tuan Park. Apa kau sedang sempat?" _tanya Kris yangg di iringi dengan kekehannya.

"Tidak." balas Chanyeol singkat.

_"Oh, ayolah Chan. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kau tahu, aku hampir saja melupakan janji kencanku dengan Tao-ie malam ini. Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang. Jadi bisakah kau menolongku?" _

"Heh... kau tahu, sekarang pun aku harus menjaga rumah sekaligus mengurus Kai dan Sehun. Aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang."

_"Jinjja? Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin memintamu menjaga Baekhyunnie selama aku pergi. Baekhyunnie tidak pernah mau di tinggal bersama maid. Dan berhubun__g kupikir dia sudah pernah bertemu denganmu, jadi pasti dia mau. Apa leb—"_

"Aku bisa." Seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

_"Mwo?"_

"Aku bisa ke rumahmu sekarang."

_"Jinjja? Bukankah kau bilang—"_

"Jangan banyak bicara sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Piipp...

Chanyeol langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida Hyung. Aku jadi merepotkanmu." Chanyeol membungkuk canggung di hadapan Suho—namja yang tinggal di samping rumahnya.

"Hahaha... tidak usah sungkan, Yeol-ah. aku senang bisa menjaga adik-adikmu." Ujar Suho sambil tersenyum bak malaikat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Hyung."

"Ya ya... hati-hati di jalan ya Yeol-ah."

"Ne Hyung."

Setelah itu, Chanyeol sudah melesat pergi dengan motor ninjanya. Kai dan Sehun sendiri pun menatap kepergian hyungnya kesal.

"Dasar Hyung kejam." Ujar Kai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ia. Padahal dia sudah berjanji pada Eomma untuk menjaga kita." Tambah Sehun yang ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Kita adukan saja pada Eomma dan Appa nanti, biar uang sakunya di potong." Usul Kai yang sudah memasang seringai jahat di wajah tampannya.

"Ayo. Biar dia menyesal sudah meninggalkan kita."

Suho yang melihat kedua adik Chanyeol inipun hanya menggeleng. Dia cukup kenal dengan dua bocah yang sebaya dengan adik perempuannya ini.

"Sudah-sudah. Kajja kalian masuk. Tadi Kyung-ie membuat cookies loh. Kalian pasti suka."

"Jinjja? Kajja Hyung!" dengan cepat Kai dan Sehun langsung masuk ke rumah Suho tanpa permisi. Sudah bagaikan rumah mereka sendiri saja.

Suho pun berjalan santai masuk ke dalam rumah setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu.

Yang perlu kalian tahu, kalau Suho adalah kakaknya Kyungsoo. jadi kira-kira apa ya reaksi Kyungsoo ketika melihat dua trouble yang selalu membuatnya kesal justru sedang berada di rumahnya?

"OPPA! APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN DI RUMAH KITA" dan benar saja, gadis kecil bermarga Do itu sudah memekik nyaring dan membuat kaget kakaknya.

.

.

Chanyeol kini telah tiba di rumah Kris. Setelah memarkirkan motornya, ia pun bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah. Bisa ia lihat seorang gadis kecil sedang duduk di sofa dengan wajah cemberut.

Tidak lama setelah itu, muncul juga Kris yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi kencan.

"Baekhyunnie ngambek. Dia tidak mau mandi dan makan malam. Dia kesal karena aku akan pergi berkencan." Ujar Kris yang memberitahukan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol. "Awalnya aku ragu untuk meminta bantuan padamu. Mengingat tatapan anehmu saat pertama kali melihat Baekhyunku. Namun setelah kuingat-ingat kau kan Gay. Jadi mana mungkin kau tertarik pada Baekhyunnieku. Yaahhh... kecuali kalau kau itu juga seorang pedo."

Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang menatap Baekhyun pun langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Kris. "Kau mau aku pulang?" ancam Chanyeol.

"Aniyo. Aku sudah harus pergi sekarang. Tolong kembalikan mood Baekhyun ne. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah itu, Kris langsung berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lalu mencium kening dan kedua pipi tembam adiknya.

"Oppa pergi dulu ya. Jangan marah lagi nanti. Oke... Bye Baekhyunnie." Kris pun melangkah keluar dari rumahnya.

Setelah mendengar suara mobil Kris yang perlahan menjauh hingga akhirnya tidak terdengar lagi. Chanyeol pun mulai mendekati Baekhyun.

Astaga... Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan gadis kecil ini masih terlihat seimut ketika Chanyeol melihatnya tempo hari.

Andai saja Kris tahu kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Chanyeol bukan Gay. Tapi dia ... PEDO.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan kurang lebih 30 menitnya untuk membujuk Baekhyun. akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan hati gadis kecil itu.

"Jadi, Baekhyunnie sekarang mandi ne?" tawar Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut halus gadis itu. _'Oh Tuhan, rambutnya halus sekali.'_ Batin Chanyeol bergemuruh.

"Ne Oppa. Tapi Oppa yang mandikan ya." Pinta Baekhyun dengan tatapan puppynya yang menggemaskan.

_'Aku bukan Om-Om mesum.'_ Isi hati Chanyeol mulai memberontak. Demi apapun, jangan sampai dia kelepasan dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada gadis kecil ini. Oh ayolah, bagaimana ini?

"Baekhyunnie mandi dengan maid saja, ne? Oppa kan anak laki-laki jadi tidak boleh." Bujuk Chanyeol sambil memasang senyum tampan—tersiksa—miliknya.

"Tapi Kris Oppa juga anak laki-laki namun Baekhyunnie pernah mandi dengan Kris Oppa." Ucap Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Kalau Kris Oppa kan berbeda. Dia Oppanya Baekhyunnie."

"Jadi Chanyeol Oppa tidak mau jadi Oppanya Baekhyunnie?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mimik wajah kecewa.

Haduuhhh... Bagaimana ini?

"Bukan begitu Baekhyunnie. Oppa mau kok jadi Oppa—kekasih—nya Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol memasang senyum munafiknya sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun. "Tapi Oppa tidak bisa memandikan Baekhyunnie. Karena Oppa sudah menjadi namja dewasa. Baekhyunnie mandi dengan maid ya?"

"Yasudah deh. Tapi lain kali Oppa harus mau ya memandikan Baekhyunnie." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terduduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah keluarga Wu.

_'Kenapa anak ini polos sekali?' _Batin Chanyeol nelangsa.

.

.

Srett...

Chanyeol memasang wajah bodohnya ketika cairan kemerahan yang lagi-lagi keluar dari hidungnya.

Lagi-lagi ia mimisan.

Astaga, kenapa Baekhyun suka sekali lari-lari dengan keadaan TELANJANG sih?

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengusap hidup mancungnya. Setelah ia merasa darahnya sudah hilang, Chanyeol cepat-cepat bangkit lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di balik pintu. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang bersembunyi dari maid yang tadi memandikannya.

Chanyeol pun meraih handuk yang ada di tangan salah seorang maid, berjongkok di belakang Baekhyun.

Sambil menutup matanya, Chanyeol langsung membalut tubuh mungil Baekhyun. otomatis karena terkejut, Baekhyun langsung membalik tubuhnya.

Chanyeol membuka kembali matanya lalu sudah dilihatnya tubuh putih Baekhyun yang terbalut dengan handuk.

"Oppa..." Rajuk Baekhyun manja.

"Baekhyunnie, dengarkan Chanyeol Oppa ne?" ujar Chanyeol serius.

"Ne?"

"Kau itu anak perempuan. Jadi tidak baik lari kesana-kemari dalam keadaan telanjang begini." Nasihat Chanyeol bijak. Yah, kalau di lihat sekilas memang Chanyeol terlihat seperti kakak yang sangat dewasa dan sedang memberikan petuah pada adiknya. Namun kalau di lihat isi hatinya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol mati-matian menahan rasa gugupnya.

"Tapi kan aku masih kecil." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Meskipun masih kecil tapi tetap saja kau itu anak perempuan. Suatu hari nanti pasti kau akan menjadi gadis dewasa. jadi kau harus mulai membangun sebuah rasa 'malu'. Kalau kau dewasa nanti, pasti kau mengerti." Jelas Chanyeol. "Jadi Baekhyunnie mau kan dengarkan Oppa?"

"Baiklah Oppa."

"Benar?"

"Ne." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pakaikan Baekhyunnie baju."

"_Setidaknya dengan begitu, aku tidak harus kehilangan banyak __darah karena mimisan terus." _Batin Chanyeol.

.

.

"Baekhyunnie, makanan apa kesukaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol ketika ia sudah selesai memakaikan Baekhyun baju. Terlihat gadis kecil itu sudah lengkap dengan piyama berbahan katun dengan gambar teddy bear yang imut—sama seperti sosok yang memakainya.

Baekhyun pun menaruh jarinya di dagu seolah berpikir. Sesekali ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat hati Chanyeol bergetar melihat keimutan Baekhyun yang tiada batas.

"Aku suka Pizza, Sushi, Chicken, Es Krim, Coklat, dan STRAWBERRY." Kata Baekhyun yang di akhiri dengan seruan riang ketika ia menyebutkan nama buah favoritenya. Buah berwarna merah dengan bintik-bintik serta rasanya yang masam.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun. Sungguh, pasti sangat menyenangkan memiliki adik semanis Baekhyun—ini dalam konteks wajar dan sejujur-jujurnya ya.

"Jadi Baekhyunnie sangat suka strawberry ne? Bagaimana kalau besok kita makan es krim strawberry bersama?"

Ooohh... sepertinya Chanyeol sudah mulai bergerak cepat. Astaga Chan... sadarlah. Baekhyun masih kecil.

"Jinjja?"

"Eumm... Oppa akan jemput Baekhyunnie sepulang sekolah. bagaimana?"

"Mau. Baekhyunnie mau." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat.

"Baiklah. Jadi sekarang ayo kita ke dapur dan lihat apa yang cocok untuk makan malam Baekhyunnie?"

"Oppa, aku mau Pizza."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pesan sekarang."

"Yeayyy..."

.

.

Selesai makan malam, kini Chanyeol sudah berada di kamar Baekhyun. sudah bisa di tebak kan, pastinya Chanyeol sedang menemani Baekhyun tidur. Anak kecil tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut.

"Oppa bisa bernyanyi tidak?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Saat ini ia sedang berbaring sedangkan Chanyeol terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Bisa. Tapi suara Oppa tidak terlalu bagus."

"Kalau begitu, ayo bernyanyi. Baekhyunnie ingin dengar suara Channie Oppa."

'_Channie' ?_

"Ee—eh... tapi suara Oppa tidak terlalu bagus."

"Ayolah Oppa."

"Baiklah..."

Chanyeol sedikit berdeham sebelum akhirnya ia mulai bersenandung.

-Love Song—

Setelah Baekhyun terlelap, Chanyeol pun menyudahi nyanyiannya. Namja tampan itu sedikit tertegun ketika melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu damai saat ini. demi apapun, dia benar-benar sudah jatuh hati pada gadis berumur 7 tahun.

Apakah Chanyeol merasa malu? Atau takut?

Rasanya tidak. dia tidak seharusnya malu akan perasaannya. Karena hatinya ini sangat hangat setelah bisa merasakan apa yang namanya cinta. Bolehkah Chanyeol berharap? bolehkah Chanyeol berniat untuk berjuang dalam mendapatkan Baekhyun? dan bolehkah juga, ia menjadi sosok pelindung bagi gadis kecil ini?

Tidak peduli orang akan mengatakannya apa, karena Chanyeol merasa yakin akan perasaannya.

Karena,

Dia benar-benar... **Jatuh Cinta.**

Cupp...

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan sayang. Sebuah goodnight kiss yang terasa manis.

"Kalau sudah besar, mau dengan Oppa, ne?" bisik Chanyeol lalu ia kembali mencuri ciuman dari si kecil Baekhyun. Namun kali ini ia menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir mungil Baekhyun.

'_Astaga, ini benar-benar manis.'_

Mungkin setelah ini, bibir Baekhyun akan menjadi candu bagi Chanyeol.

Yahh... kita lihat saja nanti. Badai yang sesungguhnya belum datang kan? biarlah Chanyeol bersenang-senang dengan perasaannya terlebih dahulu.

**END**

**Words : 1.743**

**Update : 17/04/14**

** Aku kembali lagiiiiiiiiiiiiii... hehehehe gimana dengan yang ini? tambah bikin greget ga? Hemm... **

** Pengen ada lanjutan? Wajib Review lagi ya..**


	4. 4th Stories : The Princess

**ChanBaek 4th Stories : The Princess**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And other Cameo

Rated : K+ to T

**Genderswitch and Pedo**

**OOC and Typo**

**If You DON'T LIKE so DON'T READ **

.

.

Wu Baekhyun.

Begitulah nama lengkap gadis kecil itu. Dengan tubuhnya yang mungil namun amat lincah. Pribadinya yang manis dan feminim. Belum lagi bentuk matanya yang sipit dan bibirnya yang mungil seakan ingin menyempurnakan segala kesempurnaan yang dimiliki gadis itu.

Sebagai putri bungsu dalam keluarga Wu, tentu saja kehidupan Baekhyun juga bisa dikatakan sangat mewah. Tinggal dengan Kim Heechul dan Tan Hangeng—kedua orangtua dari pihak Eommanya—yang sangat memanjakan Baekhyun dan selalu mementingkan kepentingan cucu kecil mereka di atas segala-galanya. Jadi apakah ada alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk tidak bahagia?

Meskipun kedua orangtuanya sangat sibuk namun mereka pun tak jarang selalu menghubungi atau sekedar mengecek keadaan Baekhyun. terkadang mereka akan menelpon Baekhyun setidaknya 2 kali dalam sehari lalu di selingi dengan beberapa chat melalui Katalk.

Sebagai gadis kecil yang bahkan baru menginjak usia 7 tahun, Baekhyun bisa di sebut sebagai generasi muda modern. Ia bahkan sudah mengenal beragam alat teknologi canggih semacam ponsel sejak usia 5 tahun. salahkan saja Heechul yang sangat mencintai cucunya dan memberikan segalanya yang bisa ia berikan kepada Baekhyun.

Bahkan saking sayangnya pada Baekhyun, Heechul seakan tak rela mengembalikan Baekhyun pada kedua orangtuanya. Ia dan suaminya tercinta dengan senang hati mengambil hak asuh atas Baekhyun dan membesarkannya di daratan tirai bambu.

Mungkin sekitar umur 4 tahun lah Baekhyun tidak tinggal lagi di istana megah keluarga Wu. dan tampaknya sebagai anak kecil yang tidak tahu apapun, tentu saja Baekhyun hanya ikut saja. mengikuti segala alur kehidupannya yang sudah di atur oleh para orang dewasa.

Baekhyun memiliki seorang kakak. Mungkin wajar jika orang-orang tidak mengenal Baekhyun sebagai si Bungsu keluarga Wu, namun mereka pasti mengenal Wu Yi Fan atau Kris Wu akrabnya. Sebagai seorang putra tertua sekaligus pewaris perusahaan utama Wu Corp yang saat ini masih di pegang penuh oleh Wu Siwon—Appa Kris dan Baekhyun.

Dan sejak awal pun Heechul memang tidak memiliki ketertarikan untuk mengurus Kris. Karena Heechul tahu kalau Kris harus dan selalu ada di sisi Siwon. Siap siaga kapan saja jika tahta perusahaan akan di berikan padanya.

Bagi Kris, Baekhyun adalah adik kecilnya yang paling manis. Paling imut dan paling menggemaskan. Sejak dulu sekali, Kris selalu ingin memiliki seorang adik—baik perempuan maupun laki-laki. Dulu sebelum Baekhyun lahir, Kris sering kali merasa iri pada Chanyeol—sahabat baiknya—yang memiliki adik kembar. Kadang pun Kris bermain ke rumah keluarga Park untuk sekedar membantu Chanyeol menjaga adik-adiknya—karena kedua adik Chanyeol sangat nakal.

Kelahiran Baekhyun pun juga bisa dibilang suatu ketidaksengajaan. Karena pada dasarnya, Eunhyuk—Eomma Baekhyun—saat itu lupa memakai pengaman ketika melakukan hubungan suami istri dengan Siwon. Awalnya mereka tidak menyangka akan memiliki Baekhyun, apalagi mengingat Kris yang sudah cukup besar. Namun disisi lain, kelahiran Baekhyun merupakan suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri dan menjadi warna baru dalam kehidupan keluarga Wu.

.

.

"Baekhyun..."

Gadis kecil itu menoleh dengan mulut mungilnya yang di penuhi tomat cherry.

"Ne?"

Xi Luhan, gadis kecil ini merupakan teman baru Baekhyun di kelas. Wajahnya sangat cantik dan kalau di lihat sekilas, semua pasti mengira kalau ia sangat feminim. Namun pada kenyataannya, Luhan adalah gadis tomboy. Meski cantik, tapi dia sangat gemar bermain sepakbola. Dan dia sangat jago—untuk ukuran bocah umur 7 tahun.

"Kyeopta." Luhan berseru sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas. Niat awal Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun ialah untuk makan bekal bersama.

sejak pertama kali Baekhyun masuk ke kelasnya, Luhan langsung tertarik pada gadis imut itu. bagaimana cara Baekhyun berbicara dan kedua mata sipitnya yang berkedip lucu bagaikan seekor puppy. Astaga, seandainya saja Luhan anak laki-laki, mungkin ia akan langsung jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

Fakta lainnya ialah, Luhan tidak seorang diri. Ada juga Xiumin—gadis kecil berpipi tembam dan sangat imut. Awalnya Xiumin sedikit iri karena melihat keimutan Baekhyun yang bisa di bilang tidak ada batasnya. Namun lama kelamaan melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat polos membuat Xiumin tidak bisa berlama-lama iri pada Baekhyun. justru kini Xiumin berbalik kagum dan ingin berteman dengan Baekhyun.

Lalu ada Chen—si namja berwajah kotak namun manis. Ia selalu mengikuti kemanapun arah Xiumin pergi. dimana ada Xiumin, maka selalu ada Chen di sampingnya. Wajarlah, dunia sudah tak sama lagi dengan dulu. Hati manusia pun pasti akan selalu berkembang. Dimana dulu, anak-anak kecil itu masih polos dan tidak mengerti tentang rasa suka pada lawan jenis, sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Hey! Kita melihatnya sendiri dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Kita bisa melihat banyaknya anak-anak kecil yang memiliki hubungan dekat seperti 'pacaran', meski aku sendiri yakin mereka belum terlalu paham tentang hubungan semacam itu.

Selain itu, Chen sangat pandai bernyanyi. Suaranya melengking dan terdengar merdu. Pastinya suara merdu khas anak-anak.

"Setiap hari, Baekhyun selalu imut ya." Ujar Xiumin dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut.

"Ahh... XiuXiu juga imut kok." Kata Baekhyun dengan polosnya. Gadis kecil itu menusuk satu potong melon lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Xiumin.

Xiumin yang melihat itupun tersenyum senang dan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Ingatlah kalian kalau Baekhyun adalah putri bungsu keluarga Wu yang terhormat. Bahkan untuk makanan pun harus selalu terjaga. Dan yang paling penting harus bergizi dan tidak akan menyebabkan tertimbunnya lemak. Hhahh... seperti itulah cara Heechul membesarkan Baekhyun. ia tidak ingin cucu kecilnya menjadi gendut suatu saat nanti.

Sedangkan Chen hanya diam saja tanpa ada niat untuk bergabung dalam obrolan ketiga gadis imut itu. entahlah, kalau berada di antara mereka, Chen jadi merasa antara senang dan tidak. Ia senang karena semua orang pasti iri padanya. Menghabiskan banyak waktu di tengah gadis-gadis pastilah membuat iri siapapun. Namun disisi lain, ia juga sedih karena kalau berada di antara gadis-gadis yang memiliki keimutan tiada batas seperti Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Luhan, Chen jadi merasa kalau dirinya bukan anak kecil yang imut. Astagaa Chen...

.

.

Selain memiliki 3 orang teman baik yang selalu menemaninya ketika di dalam kelas, Baekhyun pun memiliki dua orang bodyguard. Sungguh, ternyata sekolah di Korea—tanah kelahirannya—terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan di bandingkan di China. Kalau di China, kadang Baekhyun agak merasa risih. Selain karena tingkah Haelmoninya yang sedikit berlebihan—sebagai seorang pemilik sekolah dimana Baekhyun bersekolah—hal ini membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit canggung. Tentu saja karena anak-anak di sekolahnya merasa segan pada Baekhyun.

Sedangkan disini, mereka memperlakukan Baekhyun secara sama. Tidak di lebihkan sama sekali. Mungkin untuk sejenak tidak berada di dekat Haelmoni cantik nan awet mudanya itu bisa membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman.

Eittss... namun bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak menyayangi Heechul ya. Karena pada kenyataannya, di banding menganggap Heechul sebagai nenek, Baekhyun lebih mengakuinya sebagai Eomma kedua Baekhyun—selain Eunhyuk tentunya.

Ah ya, membahas tentang dua orang bodyguard Baekhyun. kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya bukan?

Yupss.. mereka adalah si kembar kopi-susu. Kai dan Sehun.

Sejak dua hari yang lalu Baekhyun muncul di hadapan mereka dan membuat kedua bocah kembar itu terpesona, mereka pun jadi selalu mengikuti Baekhyun. kemanapun Baekhyun pergi, mereka pasti akan selalu berusaha ada di sisi kiri dan kanan Baekhyun.

Bahkan terhitung sejak kemarin, Kai dan Sehun absen dari kebiasaan jahil mereka. sebagian banyak anak-anak gadis yang sering mengerjai mereka, tentu saja merasa lega. Namun disisi lain, ada juga yang merasa sedih karena Kai dan Sehun bersikap acuh saja. tentu saja, selain sebagai trouble maker, Kai dan Sehun juga adalah sepasang pengeran imut di Namsan Elementary School. Mereka cukup populer dan memiliki cukup banyak fans.

Yah memang tidak bisa di tolak sih pesona kedua anak nakal ini. tidak berbeda dengan Hyung mereka yang di kejar-kejar gadis—namun lebih suka pada bocah sd*Upppss—Kai dan Sehun juga diam-diam di sukai para anak perempuan.

"Baby Baek ingin kemana?" tanya Kai sambil merangkul pundak kurus Baekhyun dengan sok akrabnya.

"Aku ingin ke toilet." Jawab Baekhyun dengan polosnya. Ia bahkan tidak sedikitpun merasa risih dengan tangan Kai di pundaknya.

Sehun yang merasa di dahului pun membentuk pout yang super imut dan membuat para noona-noona dari kelas 5 ataupun 6 memekik tertahan.

"Hyunnie-ah—"

Kata-kata Sehun terhenti karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Sehun Oppa"—lalu ia berbalik ke arah Kai untuk mengucapkan kata yang nyaris sama. "Kai Oppa, kalian jangan mengikutiku terus. Aku ingin masuk ke toilet perempuan." Dan Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah toilet yang sudah tidak berada jauh di depannya.

"Ah... Baiklah. Kami akan menunggu Baby Hyunnie disini." ujar Sehun dengan senyum pengertiannya.

"Yasudah." kata Baekhyun acuh lalu melangkah seorang diri. Dengan pandangan nanar Kai menatap lengannya yang tidak lagi berada di pundak Baekhyun.

Astaga, kurasa inilah yang di sebut obsesi.

"Kita harus bersabar Kai-ah. dia hanya ke toilet bukan keluar negeri." Kata Sehun dengan wajah datar namun innocent miliknya.

Sepertinya Sehun lebih dewasa daripada Kai.

.

.

Apa saja yang sudah kuceritakan? Keluarga Baekhyun, teman Baekhyun lalu Bodyguard setia Baekhyun.

Sepertinya ada satu lagi yang hampir ku lupakan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, calon masa depan Baekhyun.

Betul sekali. Park Chanyeol. Memang sih baru 'calon' tetapi tidak apa kan berharap. Meski cerita ini masih panjang dan kita belum tahu lika-liku seperti apa lagi yang akan di jalani seorang Park Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan cinta dari si innocent Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol Oppa." Riang Baekhyun bukan main ketika ia melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Chanyeol dengan senyum lima jarinya yang super lebar pun melambai dengan riangnya ke arah Baekhyun. Sungguh, apa Chanyeol tak sadar. Di bandingkan terlihat sedang menjemput sang kekasih hati, Chanyeol lebih terlihat seperti Appa yang sedang menjemput putri kecilnya*Plak.

"Jadi hanya 'Chanyeol Oppa' yang di panggil." Namja berambut pirang dengan wajah khas bulenya memasang wajah sebal yang di buat-buat. Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya pun sedikit meringis sambil melirik sedikit ke arah namja pirang itu.

Pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol memang tidak datang seorang diri. Ada Kris juga yang sejak awal berniat untuk menjemput Baekhyun. sedangkan Chanyeol yang mengingat janjinya pada Baekhyun tempo hari, pun sedikit berdusta dengan alasan ingin menjemput si kembar juga.

Meski Kris merasa sedikit aneh karena setahu Kris, Chanyeol sangat jarang mengantar jemput adik-adiknya menjadi tiba-tiba baik seperti itu. namun kris tidak mau ambil pusing dan mengiyakan saja ketika Chanyeol meminta tumpangan ke sekolah Baekhyun-Kai-Sehun.

"Hihihi... annyeong Kris Oppaku yang tampan." Kata Baekhyun dengan manisnya. mau tak mau, Kris pun ikut tersenyum lalu menundukkan tubuhnya. Menagih ciuman dari Baekhyun.

Dengan peka dan penurutnya, Baekhyun mengecup pipi kiri dan kanan Kris.

Chanyeol yang memandang itu pun jadi merasa sedikit iri pada Kris.

"_Sabar Yeol, suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan mendapatkannya."_ Bagitulah isi hati Chanyeol.

"Hyung..."

Kai dan Sehun berlarian ke arah Hyung—aneh—mereka.

"Kenapa ada disini?" begitulah pertanyaan yang dengan teramat kompak Kai dan Sehun lontarkan.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun langsung menatap kesal kedua adiknya.

"Kalian tidak suka ku jemput?" tanya Chanyeol ketus.

"Ani." Lagi-lagi kedua anak kembar itu berseru dengan kompaknya. Memang naluri anak kembar berbeda.

"Kami sangat senang."

Dan lagi-lagi dengan sangat kompaknya. Lalu kedua anak itu berhambur ke arah Hyung mereka dan memeluknya dengan erat. Yaahh... Bagaimanapun menyebalkannya Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun tetap saja menyayangi Hyung mereka. karena Hyung mereka adalah yang terbaik.

.

.

Di sinilah ke lima orang berbeda generasi itu berada. Di sebuah kedai es krim yang letaknya di pinggiran gangnam.

Kai dan Sehun tampak sibuk menikmati mangkuk es krim jumbo mereka. Lalu ada Baekhyun yang menikmati es krim strawberrynya dengan imut.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memesan segelas jus tomat dan Kris memesan es cappucino.

Baekhyun yang duduk tepat di hadapan Chanyeol, tentu saja sangat menguntungkan bagi namja tinggi itu. Aksesnya untuk dapat memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan lebih jelas pun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol senang bukan main. Diam-diam meski terlihat sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya, namun pada kenyataannya Chanyeol diam-diam mengambil foto Baekhyun melalui kamera ponselnya. Kai dan Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya, jelas saja tidak sadar karena mereka sudah lupa daratan ketika melihat es krim jumbo di depan mata.

Sedangkan Kris, namja itu mungkin sedang membalas pesan-pesan dari kekasihnya. Bisa di lihat dari kefokusannya pada layar touch screen ponselnya. Di tambah lagi dengan cengiran-cengiran dan senyuman tidak jelas yang merekah di bibir namja tinggi nan tampan itu.

"Chanyeol Oppa..."

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya tadi. dia terlalu terpesona pada Baekhyun. andai saja 3 orang itu—Kris-Kai-Sehun—tidak ada. Mungkin Chanyeol bisa bersikap dengan leluasa dan sesuka hatinya pada Baekhyun.

Astaga... perbedaan umur benar-benar memukul hatinya telak. Seolah menyadarkannya kalau ini bukan negeri dongeng dimana semua keinginannya bisa terkabul. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sulit untuk bersama.

"Nde Baekhyunnie?"

"Kenapa melihat Baekhyunnie seperti itu. Oppa mau es krim ini?" dengan teramat-sangat polos Baekhyun bertanya sambil menyodorkan satu sendok penuh es krim strawberry ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ah tidak Baekhyunnie." Tolak Chanyeol.

"Wae? Oppa tak suka ya." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dengan mimik wajah kecewa.

"Hyung... kenapa kau membuat Baby Baekkie sedih?" tanya Kai sambil memasang wajah kesalnya.

Ternyata adik laki-laki Chanyeol yang berkulit hitam ini menguping obrolan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali. Bahkan Kris yang sejak tadi sangat serius dengan ponselnya pun langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Baby Hyunnie jangan sedih..." Sehun ikut-ikutan ambil suara.

"Hyung jahat." Ujar kedua bocah evil itu bersama-sama.

Dan akhirnya demi membuat mood Baekhyun kembali dan menghentikan celotehan KaiHun yang super menyebalkan, Chanyeol membuka mulutnya. seolah mengisyaratkan pada Baekhyun kalau Chanyeol mau es krim juga.

Melihat itu, tentu saja Baekhyun langsung tersenyum cerah lagi dan dengan senang hati menyuapi Chanyeol.

Padahal pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol tidak begitu suka makanan manis.

"_Yasudahlah, ini demi Baekhyunnie." _Batin Chanyeol sambil berusaha menelan es krimnya dengan susah payah.

Kris yang hanya diam sambil memperhatikan interaksi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun menatap sahabatnya itu curiga. Sepertinya ia memang tidak salah. Sejak awal memang ada yang aneh dengan sikap Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

.

.

"Terima kasih ya Kris karena sudah mengantar kami pulang." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. Sesekali namja itu membenarkan letak tubuh Kai di punggungnya yang sepertinya ingin terjatuh.

Sejak mereka selesai makan es krim tadi, Kai dan Sehun dengan kompaknya ketiduran. Sepertinya kedua anak ini kelelahan. Chanyeol tidak begitu heran sih, mengingat ia tahu betul sebagaimana aktifnya kedua adik evilnya itu.

Kris sedikit terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya agak kesulitan. Dengan Sehun yang ada di gendongan depannya dan Kai yang berada di punggungnya, tentu saja Chanyeol merasa sangat keberatan. Namun begitulah Chanyeol, seorang Hyung yang baik.

"Baiklah kawan. Kau tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu." kata Kris santai.

"Chanyeol Oppa..." Panggil Baekhyun. gadis kecil itu merangkak ke pangkuan Kris lalu mengeluarkan kepalanya keluar jendela—yang memang di turunkan oleh Kris.

"Ne?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Namja itu menaruh kepala Sehun di pundaknya karena merasa sedikit menutupi penglihatannya.

"Kemari..." Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya seolah menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mendekat. Dan namja itupun hanya menurut.

Cupp...

Bola mata Chanyeol membola sedangkan Kris hanya melongo tak percaya.

Demi apapun, apa dia tak salah lihat?

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau makan es krim dengan kami." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol yang masih belum sadar dari keterpakuannya pun hanya mengangguk.

Lalu Baekhyun dengan sendirinya kembali ke tempat duduknya semula—tidak di pangkuan Kris lagi.

"Kami pulang dulu, Yeol." Pamit Kris dan Chanyeol pun lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

Kris pun menurunkan kaca jendelanya lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia pun mulai melajukan kendaraannya menuju ke kediamannya yang megah.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil memasang wajah bodohnya.

"_Inikah Cinta?"_

**END for this chapter.**

**words : 2.472**

**Updated : 30/04/14**

** akhirnya bisa update juga. gimanaa? apa chapter ini menarik? ChanBaeknya dikit ya? memang. hehehe... di chapter ini aku lebih menceritakan sosok manis seorang Byun-Wu Baekhyun. **

** Yahhhh... seperti fanficku lainnya, Baekhyun selalu kujadikan tokoh utama dan menjadi pusat dari cerita. Aku benar-benar cinta mati pada anak imut itu. hehehehe**

** Rencanaku untuk FF ini mungkin hanya sampai 7-8 chapter dimana menceritakan Baekhyun semasa sd. dan rencana lainnya, mungkin cerita ini tetap akan kulanjutkan pada cerita Baekhyun ketika SMP dan Chanyeol sudah bekerja. dan yang terakhir aku sedikit bingung. ingin membuat Baekhyun saat SMA atau dia yang kuliah? kalau untuk yang itu mungkin lihat nanti saja. otte? mungkin aku akan minta pendapat kalian nantinya.**


	5. 5th stories : Isn't Dream

**ChanBaek 5th Stories : Isn't Dream?**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And other Cameo

Rated : K+ to T

**Genderswitch and Pedo**

**OOC and Typo**

**If You DON'T LIKE so DON'T READ **

**.**

**.**

**Kringggggg...**

Chanyeol menggerutu kesal. Namja tinggi dengan wajah rupawan itu pun mengambil guling miliknya sambil memiringkan posisi tidurannya. Ia gunakan guling itu untuk menutup indra pendengarannya. Dengan paksa Chanyeol menutup matanya dan berusaha untuk bisa kembali terlelap.

"Akhh!"

Chanyeol membuang kasar gulingnya lalu berusaha menduduk—paksa—kan dirinya. Ia mengacak rambut kemerahannya dengan kasar lalu mendelik ke arah jam weker yang sudah berdering nyaring sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

Demi apapun! Chanyeol hanya ingin hidup tenang dan tidur dengan nyaman. Hei! Bukankah ini hari minggu? Seingatnya, semalam dia tidak mengatur jam weker deh.

"Pasti setan-setan cilik itu." dengus Chanyeol. Hanya duo KaiHun yang—nyaris—selalu mengganggu kakak tersayangnya ini dengan berbagai bentuk keusilan mereka. Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol sudah bisa menduga-duga kalau mereka lah yang mengatur jam weker di kamarnya agar ia tidak bisa tidur sampai siang.

Namja yang tingginya bagaikan tiang itupun mulai beranjak berdiri. Ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Sunyi. _"Tumben sekali"—_Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun melangkah keluar kamar lalu membuka pintu kamar yang tepat berada di depan kamarnya. Ia hanya memasang wajah datar ketika mendapati kamar tersebut kosong. Kemana adik-adiknya?

Lalu ia pun memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Namja itu pun membuka pintu kamar utama yang merupakan kamar orangtuanya. Mungkin saja kedua adiknya berada di sana.

Namun hasilnya nihil. Chanyeol hanya mendapati Eomma dan Appanya yang masih terlelap. Wajar saja sih karena semalam kedua orangtuanya pulang sangat larut. Jadi mungkin mereka kelelahan.

"Ah! Kim Ahjumma..." Chanyeol pun mendekati salah satu maid di rumahnya.

"Nde tuan muda, ada apa?" tanya wanita yang usianya telah lebih dari setengah abad itu.

"Dimana Kai dan Sehun? Aku tak melihat mereka dimanapun."

Mungkin kalau sekarang malam hari dan rumahnya gelap, wajar saja kalau Kai tidak kelihatan, dia kan memang hitam._*Plak* _ Tapi kalau Sehun, dimanapun dan kapanpun, pasti dia selalu terlihat kan. Hhah... perbedaan antara hitam dan putih_*Abaikan*_

"Oh... tadi ku lihat mereka keluar rumah. Mungkin sedang bermain sepeda, Tuan muda."

Chanyeol yang mendengar itupun hanya ber-'Oh' ria. Dia pun berbalik lalu berniat untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dia terlalu malas jika ia harus keluar rumah untuk mengecek adik-adiknya. Toh nanti juga mereka akan pulang dengan sendirinya.

.

.

Chanyeol menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk lalu melangkah ke ruang tamu. Ia meraih remote lalu menekan-nekannya untuk mencari acara akhir pekan yang menarik.

Kalau kedua adiknya tidak ada, rumah jadi terasa sepi.

Baru saja Chanyeol meletakkan remote tvnya dan memilih untuk menonton kartun, bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Siapa yang bertamu?

"Aku saja yang buka." Kata Chanyeol cepat sebelum salah satu maidnya sudah berniat untuk mendekati pintu.

Ceklek...

"CHANYEOL OPPA !"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Siapa yang memanggilnya se-riang ini? Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan tidak mendapati siapapun. Jadi siapa yang tadi menekan bel rumahnya.

"Chanyeol Oppa..."

Lagi! suara siapa sih ini? kenapa terasa tidak asing.

"Oppa..." sebuah tangan mungil menarik-narik ujung kaosnya. Otomatis Chanyeol pun menunduk dan mendapati seorang gadis imut nan mungil yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan merajuk.

**BAEKHYUN **

"Baekhyunnie... kau sedang apa?" Chanyeol pun membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga membuatnya sejajar dengan si mungil Baekhyun.

"Menatap Chanyeol Oppa." Ucap Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol memasang cengiran bodohnya ketika mendengar kata-kata polos yang keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Jinjja? Jadi apa yang membuat tuan putri yang imut ini berada di rumah Chanyeol Oppa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang di—sok—imutkan.

"Ingin bertemu Oppa. Kris Oppa menyebalkan. Dia ada janji kencan lagi dengan kekasihnya yang seperti panda. Karena bosan jadi aku ke rumah Oppa saja." jelas Baekhyun dengan suara khas anak-anaknya. Dalam hati, Chanyeol rasanya sudah ingin meledak-ledak mendengarkan suara Baekhyun yang terdengar bagaikan simfoni indah nan merdu.

Apalagi ketika melihat penampilan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Sebenarnya sih tidak seksi—lelaki remaja pada umumnya kan suka gadis yang seksi. Hei! Kalian ingat kan kalau Chanyeol ini—ekhem—agak sedikit kelainan.

Baekhyun hari ini mengenakan kaos bergambar bunny yang seolah mencerminkan dirinya sendiri. lalu untuk bawahannya, ia mengenakan rok mini berwarna hijau muda. Di tambah lagi rambut panjang Baekhyun yang di kuncir dua. Astaga... di banding seksi, Baekhyun justru terlihat super imut.

Rasanya Chanyeol jadi ingin mimisan.

"Lalu Baekhyunnie tahu rumah Oppa dari siapa?"

"Tentu saja dari Kris Oppa. Tadi aku mengirim chat melalui Katalk pada Kris Oppa untuk memberitahukan alamat rumah Oppa. Lalu aku meminta Nam Ahjussi untuk mengantarku kesini."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. meski di sisi lain, dia sedikit bingung. Baekhyun hanya bocah sd berumur 7 tahun, tapi kenapa sudah mengerti hal seperti itu. sepertinya Chanyeol lupa—atau tidak memperhatikan—kalau kemanapun Baekhyun pergi, gadgetnya tidak pernah tertinggal.

Ckckck... jaman sudah berubah.

"Oppa... Apa Baekhyunnie boleh masuk?"

"Ah! tentu saja."

Lalu Chanyeol menggandeng tangan mungil Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

_I got a boy meotjin! _

_I got a boy chakkan! _

_I got a boy awesome boy _

_wanjeon banhaenna bwa_

Baekhyuun melebarkan senyumnya sambil berjingkat-jingkat kesenangan. Gadis mungil itu langsung berdiri di depan televisi. Ia menatap ke-9 gadis-gadis yang sedang melakukan gerakan dance mereka dengan penuh semangat. Dengan bola mata yang berbinar-binar, Baekhyun pun mengikuti koreo dance dari girlband di televisi tersebut.

Chanyeol yang di tinggalkan begitu saja oleh Baekhyun pun hanya bisa memasang tampang bodohnya.

Di mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlihat luar biasa imut ketika sedang menari seperti itu.

**Srettt**

Chanyeol menutup hidungnya cepat-cepat. tadi Baekhyun sedikit melompat sehingga roknya jadi terangkat. Alhasil, lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus kehilangan beberapa tetes darahnya.

"_Aku bisa gila." _

Namja tinggi itu langsung berlari ke arah toilet. Hal ini pun lantas membuat beberapa maid di rumahnya memasang wajah heran sekaligus ingin tahu.

Yah... bukankah ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Baekhyun.

Setahu mereka, Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun kedatangan tamu berupa teman perempuan. Setiap kali pasti namja. Dan yang paling mereka ingat yaitu Kris.

Chanyeol keluar dari toilet beberapa menit kemudian. Ia memasang senyum anehnya lalu melangkah untuk kembali mendekati Baekhyun. terlihat gadis kecil itu sedang duduk di sofa sambil sibuk menatap layar televisi. Tidak loncat-loncat seperti tadi lagi.

Chanyeol pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun sambil mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Kau tidak menari lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada bercanda.

"Tidak. tadi ada SNSD. Aku suka sekali pada mereka."

"Ohh..." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk. Namun dalam hati, dia berusaha mengingat baik-baik hal tadi. dia harus mengingat apapun hal yang di sukai oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Sudah. Tadi pagi Kris Oppa membuatkan roti selai strawberry." Jawab Baekhyun dengan imutnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau ingin makan sesuatu ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian si kecil Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau es krim? Apa ada?" tanya balik Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol pun hanya memasang cengiran bodoh khasnya.

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak memaksa Oppa kalau memang tidak ada." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang ada dalam genggaman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Apapun yang Baekhyunnie inginkan pasti Oppa berikan." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menunduk menatap Baekhyun. namun gadis kecil itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"OPPA! Ayo kita kesana." Baekhyun menunjuk tepat ke arah taman kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Chanyeol. "Kajja." Dengan semangat dia berlari sambil menarik tangan besar Chanyeol.

"Iya-iya. Kau tidak perlu berlari, Baekhyunnie."

.

.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Chanyeol hanya bisa memasang senyum ramahnya pada wanita-wanita yang tengah menatap kagum ke arahnya.

Lalu Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Baekhyun. tadi gadis kecil itu menariknya ke sebuah taman kecil dengan beraneka permainan anak-anak. Ada seluncuran, ayunan dan jungkat-jungkit.

Begitu sampai di sini, Baekhyun langsung melepaskan genggamannya lalu berlari entah kemana. Lalu tersisa-lah Chanyeol yang di tatapi sedemikian rupa oleh para ibu yang tengah menemani anak mereka bermain.

Chanyeol sadar—sesadar-sadarnya kalau wanita-wanita ini melihatnya sebagai seorang kakak baik hati yang tengah menemani adiknya bermain.

"_Aishh... mirisnya kau ini Park Chanyeol. Mana mungkin kalau kau dan Baekhyun tengah berjalan bersama saat ini, bisa terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Bahkan tinggi badan Baekhyun hanya sebatas pinggangmu."_ Batin Chanyeol sedih. Ckckck...

"Oppa..." Baekhyun berseru sambil melambai ke arah Chanyeol. saat ini gadis itu sedang bermain ayunan namun posisinya berdiri. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng. Meskipun terlihat manis, imut, cantik, lucu—disaat yang bersamaan—serta sangat feminim, namun tetap saja Baekhyun tergolong gadis kecil yang sangat atraktif. Malah bisa di bilang hyperaktif. Benar-benar deh.

"Hati-hati. Nanti kau jatuh." Nasihat Chanyeol dengan bijaknya.

"Tidak akan. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini."

Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk. Lalu ia berjalan mundur agar sedikit menjauhi Baekhyun dan membiarkan gadis itu mulai menggerakkan ayunannya sendiri.

Semakin lama maka semakin kencang. Chanyeol jadi di buat dag-dig-dug sendiri karena takut Baekhyun terlempar dari ayunan—mengingat badan Baekhyun kan sangat kecil.

"Hati-hati Baekhyunnie."

Mungkin kalau Kai atau Sehun yang sedang bermain, Chanyeol tidak akan begitu khawatir karena kedua adiknya terlalu kuat. Mau jatuh sampai berpuluh-puluh kalipun mereka tidak akan pernah kapok. Dan lagipula kedua adiknya kan anak laki-laki. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun.

_Syunggg..._

Ayunan Baekhyun mengayun kencang mengikuti angin. Sampai tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu berteriak.

"Oppa..." seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil menatap Baekhyun.

"Oppa tangkap aku yaa..." Ujar Baekhyun lagi dengan suara yang lebih di keraskan.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itupun langsung membulatkan matanya. "MWO?"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Baekhyun langsung melompat dari ayunannya. Chanyeol yang panik pun langsung berlari kecil mendekat hingga akhirnya—

BRUKKK

Baekhyun mendarat tepat di pelukannya.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

"Oppa harum." Gumam Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di leher Chanyeol. Otomatis Chanyeol pun sedikit mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun hingga akhirnya ia jadi menggendong gadis kecil itu.

Dengan senyum gugupnya, Chanyeol hanya berdehem. Rasanya jantungnya berdebar dengan teramat keras. Aduh... bagaimana ini? apa Baekhyun menyadarinya ya?

"Oppa... kenapa dada Oppa berisik sekali?" tanya Baekhyun polos. Gadis itu mensejajarkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. mungkin sekarang jarak wajah keduanya hanya berkisar beberapa sentimeter.

**DEGDEG**

**DEGDEG**

**DEGDEG**

Otomatis pacuan jantung Chanyeol bertambah cepat dua kali lipat lagi. bahkan mungkin kereta listrik jepang kalah cepat dengan detakan jantung Chanyeol. Jangan sampai setelah ini, Chanyeol harus masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit jantung.

"_Tuhan... Bunuh saja aku." _Batin Chanyeol nelangsa. Sungguh, ini adalah siksaan terberat dalam hidupnya.

Tersiksa oleh makhluk imut seperti Wu Baekhyun.

.

.

"Ahjussi, aku mau satu cup es krim strawberry." Ujar Baekhyun semangat pada sang penjual es krim.

"Baiklah."

"Chanyeol Oppa tidak ingin es krim?" tanya Baekhyun. saat ini dia masih berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

Setelah berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol seperti ini, Baekhyun jadi merasa nyaman dan enggan untuk melepaskan diri. Apalagi aroma maskulin dari tubuh Chanyeol yang khas. Kenapa rasanya berbeda dengan dipelukan Kris ya?

"_Mungkin karena aku sudah bosan dengan Kris Oppa"_—begitulah pikiran polos nan lugu dari seorang Wu Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Lagipula bagaimana aku makan es krim kalau Baekhyunnie minta di gendong." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Ah... iya juga. Kalau begitu aku turun saja Oppa." Pinta Baekhyun.

"Jangan." Chanyeol justru semakin mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya pada pinggang kecil Baekhyun. sedikit mengangkatnya sehingga mendapatkan posisi yang pas. "Oppa tidak keberatan kok kalau harus menggendong Baekhyunnie." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Tapi Oppa kan mau makan es krim juga."

"Oppa tidak bilang mau makan es krim, Baekhyunnie. Sudahlah, begini saja. Otte?"

Dengan begitu, Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Nah... ini es krimnya."

Ahjussi penjual es krim itupun menyodorkan se-cup es krim strawberry pesanan Baekhyun. lalu Chanyeol menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayarnya.

.

.

"Oppa... Aaaa!" suruh Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan sendok es krimnya. Namun Chanyeol membalasnya dengan gelengan.

"Wae? Oppa tidak suka es krim?" tanya Baekhyun heran sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukannya begitu. Hanya saja—"

"Aku akan ngambek kalau Oppa tidak mau." A-Oh... sepertinya si imut Baekhyun sudah mulai berani merajuk pada seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Baiklah-baiklah."

Chanyeol mengalah. Namja itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan es krim dari Baekhyun.

Mati-matian Chanyeol berusaha menelannya. Kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol tidak terlalu suka makanan manis.

Tapi—

Chanyeol menyesap rasa es krim yang masih tersisa di permukaan lidahnya. Manis.

Tunggu, ini bukan rasa manis yang Chanyeol tidak suka. Rasa manisnya berbeda.

Lalu Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya, berusaha untuk mencari sisa-sisa dari es krim tadi.

Rasa ini... berbeda.

Lalu Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati es krimnya. Sesekali gadis kecil itu menjilat sendoknya hingga es krimnya tak bersisa sama sekali.

Ah! Chanyeol menemukan alasannya.

Alasan kenapa rasa manis tadi justru terasa nikmat(?).

Alasannya karena ia makan es krim itu dari sendok bekas Baekhyun. Karena itulah rasanya jadi berbeda.

Astaga! Apa ini bisa di sebut—Indirect Kiss?

"_Omona!" _Hati Chanyeol pun semakin di buat gundah. Kenapa dia jadi ingin es krim itu lagi?

.

.

Hari sudah semakin siang dan Chanyeol pun mengajak Baekhyun untuk pulang ke rumahnya—Rumah Chanyeol.

Ketika sampai di rumah, Chanyeol mendapati kedua orangtuanya yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Terlihat sang Appa yang tengah berbaring di pangkuan Eommanya. Hal ini lantas membuat Chanyeol mendengus malas.

Meski sudah berumur 40 tahun ke atas, kedua orangtuanya tetap saja tak sadar umur. Masih saja menebar kemesraan dimana-mana.

"Baby Byunnie!" Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia sangat hapal suara ini.

"Baby Hyunnie..." apalagi yang ini. kedua suara cempreng tadi sudah bisa ia tebak. Pasti duo KaiHun. Kapan anak itu pulang? Kenapa cepat sekali?*Loh

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya lalu membiarkan Kai dan Sehun mendekati gadis itu. Chanyeol sendiri pun lebih memilih ke dapur untuk minum air.

Setelah mengambil segelas air putih, Chanyeol kembali melangkah ke ruang tengah. Dan bisa dia lihat Baekhyun yang imut sudah berada di tengah-tengah keluarganya.

"Dia siapa Yeol?" tanya Eomma Chanyeol sambil menatap putra tertuanya.

"Dia adik Kris, Eomma." jawab Chanyeol pendek. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tepat di samping Appanya.

"Astagaa... dia imut sekali. Kenapa dia bisa ada bersamamu?"

"Kakaknya sedang ada urusan. Lalu dia ke rumah kita." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Aahhh... kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi. Dia manis sekali ya."

"Eomma! Baekhyunnie itu milikku. Eomma tidak boleh ikut-ikutan suka padanya." Ujar Kai sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari samping secara posesif.

"Eh?"

"Kai! Baekhyunnie punya KITA. Kau dan aku. Jangan memonopolinya dong." Kesal Sehun.

"Kalian ini! Kenapa pelit sekali." Protes sang Eomma.

"Biarin!" jawab kedua anak itu kompak.

Appa Chanyeol pun hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat perilaku istri dan kedua anak bungsunya. Sedangkan Chanyeol... namja itu hanya mendengus sebal sambil meneguk cepat air putihnya.

"Yeol... itu kan air putih bukan arak." Dan ucapan konyol dari Appanya semakin membuat Chanyeol kesal. Lagipula sejak kapan Appanya memperhatikannya.

.

.

Sejak dulu, Eomma Chanyeol memang selalu menginginkan anak perempuan. Lihat saja, semua anaknya laki-laki. Meskipun harus di akui kalau produksinya sangat berhasil karena anak-anaknya sangat tampan.

Namun tetap saja, dia sangat menginginkan anak perempuan. Dan ketika melihat gadis kecil semanis Baekhyun yang tadi di bawa pulang oleh Chanyeol. Kalian bisa kan membayangkan, sesenang apa Eomma Chanyeol.

Dengan semangatnya dia pun mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol. Dan pastinya ditanggapi gadis kecil itu dengan polosnya.

Lalu setelah puas mengobrol, ia pun mengajak Baekhyun untuk membuat cookies. Hal ini merupakan impiannya, jika suatu saat ia memiliki anak perempuan.

Terkadang Eomma Chanyeol selalu saja berharap agar putra sulungnya itu membawa seorang gadis pulang ke rumah. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Bahkan ketika di tanya seorang kekasih, Chanyeol dengan santai menjawab : 'Aku belum ingin punya kekasih'.

Jadi tentu saja bagi Eomma Chanyeol, suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri karena munculnya Baekhyun.

Sedangkan bagi Appa Chanyeol, melihat istrinya bahagia merupakan suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri juga baginya. Jadi intinya hari ini mereka semua bahagia_*Plak_

.

.

"Baekhyunnie sudah harus pulang?" Eomma Chanyeol memasang wajah sedihnya.

Kris yang datang ke rumah Chanyeol dengan tujuan untuk menjemput Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

"_Eommaku sangat menyukai Baekhyun. kau ingat kan yang pernah kuceritakan." _Bisik Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping Kris. Namja itupun hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Sekarang sudah sangat sore Eommonim. Jadi kami harus pulang." Ujar Kris.

"Tapi lain hari Baekhyun harus datang lagi ya." Ujar Eomma Chanyeol.

"Ne. Lain kali aku pasti akan membawa Baekhyun ke sini lagi."

Eomma Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun lalu memeluk gadis kecil itu erat. Ia mengecup pipi tembam Baekhyun dengan gemas lalu mengacak rambutnya. "Besok-besok main lagi ya."

"Eummm.. pasti Eommonim. Nanti kita buat cookies lagi ya." Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum imut.

"Ne. Kita akan buat cookies sebanyak-banyaknya nanti."

Lalu Eomma Chanyeol pun kembali berdiri.

"Kami pulang dulu ya."

"Hati-hati ya."

Lalu Chanyeol pun mengantar Kris sampai di depan rumah.

"Kami pulang dulu, Yeol." Pamit Kris.

"Nde."

Lalu Kris dan Baekhyun pun melangkah menuju mobil milik Kris yang terparkir manis di depan rumah Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol lalu akhirnya kembali berbalik dan berlari ke arah namja itu.

**Grebbb...**

Ia memeluk erat Chanyeol. Dalam hati Chanyeol senangnya bukan main.

"Gomawo Oppa. Lain kali kita ke taman dan makan es krim lagi ne?"

"Eumm... Ne Baekhyunnie."

Lalu Chanyeol sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mencium pipi tembam Baekhyun.

"Sampai jumpa lagi..." ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk. Lalu dia membalas Chanyeol dengan mencium pipi namja itu juga.

"Sampai jumpa Oppa."

Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol lalu berbisik...

"Baekhyunnie sayang Chanyeol Oppa."

Lalu setelah itu Baekhyun berbalik dan kembali pada kakaknya.

"Bye Oppa..." Baekhyun melambai-lambai ke arah Chanyeol dengan semangatnya.

Kris menatap kedua orang itu heran. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh di antara mereka. Apalagi sikap Baekhyun yang terlihat manja pada Chanyeol. itu benar-benar tidak biasa bagi Kris.

Ah... mungkin hanya perasaannya. Akhirnya Kris lebih memilih acuh dan bersikap seperti biasa.

Lalu Kris membuka pintu untuk Baekhyun dan menutupnya. Melambai sebentar ke arah sahabat baiknya lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, mobil Kris pun melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Chanyeol.

Kalau kalian penasaran seperti apa Chanyeol saat ini?

Jawabannya ialah : Namja itu hanya mematung sambil memasang wajah bodohnya.

"_Tuhan... Apa ini mimpi?"—_Batin Chanyeol yang merasa seolah-olah nyawanya sudah melayang saking senangnya.

.

"CHANYEOL HYUNG... JANGAN MELAMUN DI DEPAN RUMAH!" teriakan nyaring dari duo KaiHun otomatis menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"Berisik!" balas Chanyeol yang kesal karena adik-adik nakalnya.

Haduhh... baru lewat beberapa menit setelah kepergian Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol sudah merasa rindu pada gadis kecil itu.

"Sepertinya aku kecanduan." Lirih Chanyeol sambil masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

.

**The End**

**Words : 2.922**

**Publised : 14/05/14**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Speechless... setelah aku baca ulang lagi cerita yang sudah berhasil kuketik dalam rentang waktu dua jam ini. **

**astagaa... Kenapa bikin greget ya. pas ngetiknya ga sadar, pas udah jadi malah gemes sendiri. **

**Kalau menurut kalian gimana? manis? gemesin? gregetin(?) ? atau ngeselin karena authornya kelamaan ga update#Plakk...**

**Hahh... itu semua terserah kalian saja. aku hanya berusaha membuat yang terbaik untuk kalian. dan lagi, bersamaan dengan publisednya chapter yang ini, maka aku akan HIATUS ! Minggu depan aku UAS! hikss... Jadi aku sudah membuat janji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak memegang laptop hingga UAS berakhir. So... kalian mau menunggu kan? Untuk 30 days with them bakal ku post abis UAS. kemungkinan sih awal Juni*Baru kemungkinan***

**Oh ya, aku juga mau ngucapin-meski udah telat-HAPPY BIRTHDAY buat my little Bacon. semoga tambah ganteng, imut, lucu, gemesin dan semakin di sayang ama Chanyeol yaaaa... U.U**

**Dan Chukkae buat EXO atas keberhasilan comeback OVERDOSE-nya. itu bener-bener bikin aku overdose#Tepar. **

**at last ...**

**review after read ne ?*BOW**


	6. 6th Stories : Sweet Holiday

**ChanBaek 6th Stories : Sweet Holiday**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And other Cameo

Rated : K+ to T

**Genderswitch and Pedo**

**OOC and Typo**

**If You DON'T LIKE so DON'T READ **

**.**

**.**

**Part A**

"Oppa... aku suka padamu. Jadilah kekasihku."

Chanyeol menatap datar gadis cantik yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil sedikit menunduk. bisa ia dengar sebuah pernyataan cinta yang sudah sangat tidak asing bagi telinga lebar namja itu.

Chanyeol cukup tahu tentang gadis yang ada di depannya ini. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Lee Ho Jung dari kelas 10.A. Chanyeol tahu karena gadis ini merupakan salah satu anggota klub musiknya.

Memang sih sejak awal Chanyeol sudah cukup sadar kalau gadis ini menaruh perhatian lebih padanya. Baiklah, mungkin memang hampir semua gadis di klubnya menaruh perhatian pada dirinya. Namun gadis ini yang terlihat paling mencolok. Berkali-kali dia selalu menghampiri Chanyeol dan minta di ajari ini dan itu. Chanyeol yang sudah menjadi Sunbae dari tingkatan teratas pastilah berat untuk menolak karena merasa tak enak hati. Padahal ia sendiri tahu kalau gadis ini hanya berpura-pura untuk mendapat perhatian darinya. Fyuhh... Ingatlah kalian kalau Chanyeol memang namja yang baik.

"Mianhae, Ho Jung-Ssi..." Chanyeol berucap dengan penuh rasa sesal. Yah... Ia memang tidak bisa. Dia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada gadis ini jadi tidak mungkin kan Chanyeol menerimanya.

Gadis itu memasang senyum kecil yang di paksakan. Berusaha untuk memaksakan dirinya agar terlihat kuat di hadapan namja yang di sukainya itu.

"Gwenchana... Aku mengerti. Ternyata aku sama saja dengan yang lainnya. terkadang aku heran kenapa Oppa menolak para gadis. Namun setidaknya aku merasa lega karena sudah mengungkapkan isi hatiku. Aku akan tetap menyukaimu Oppa."

Setelah mengakhiri kata-katanya, Ho Jung pun berbalik dan berlari menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Mian..." lirih Chanyeol sambil memandang kepergian gadis itu.

Terkadang Chanyeol sering kali merasa heran. Ada apa dengan hatinya ini? kenapa sangat kaku dan tak berperasaan. Dalam sepanjang hidupnya, belum pernah sekalipun Chanyeol merasa tertarik pada gadis-gadis di sekolahnya. Padahal dalam catatan hidupnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memiliki trauma terhadap perempuan.

Keluarganya sangat damai dengan kedua orangtuanya yang harmonis. Jadi ia tidak bisa menemukan alasannya dari aspek tersebut.

Chanyeol juga tidak pernah di sakiti oleh perempuan, karena pada kenyataannya justru ialah yang menyakiti para perempuan.

Ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol berguru kepada sahabat baiknya—Kris. Bahkan sejak mereka masih di sekolah dasar, Kris sudah berpacaran untuk pertama kalinya. Hahh... namun kalau di pikir-pikir itu bukan hal yang patut di banggakan. karena di mata Chanyeol, Kris adalah seorang Playboy ulung. Dan Chanyeol tidak mau menjadi laki-laki seperti itu. ia hanya ingin menyukai satu gadis dan bersama dengan gadis itu sampai akhir hayatnya.—klise sekali bukan.

Tetapi beberapa hari belakangan ini, Chanyeol mulai sadar kalau hatinya tak lagi seperti batu yang tanpa perasaan. Akhirnya Chanyeol bisa merasakannya. Merasakan yang namanya berdebar karena seorang perempuan.

Meskipun rasa sukanya kali ini pada perempuan yang sedikit lebih 'spesial' yakni pada seorang Wu Baekhyun yang masih berumur 7 tahun. Chanyeol sadar betul kalau ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya. Mungkin ia mengidap suatu kelainan yang bernama Phedophilia.

Pernah satu kali Chanyeol ingin mengetes tentang kelainannya itu. Chanyeol pergi ke sebuah taman dimana sangat banyak anak kecil di sana. lalu Chanyeol pun memperhatikan para anak perempuan yang sedang bermain ayunan.

Seperti biasa. Hati Chanyeol tidak merespon apapun. tidak ada debaran, apalagi sampai mimisan. Chanyeol merasa biasa saja. Justru Chanyeol melihat gadis-gadis kecil itu seperti kedua adik kembarnya—Kai dan Sehun.

Jadi apa kelainan Chanyeol ini hanya bersifat mutlak pada satu sosok.

Namun setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya Chanyeol sadar akan satu hal. Dia bukan seorang Phedophilia sekalipun ia akui kalau ia menyukai Wu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun. Ia menyayangi gadis kecil itu. Namun itu bukan karena ia pedo. Melainkan karena sosok itu adalah Wu Baekhyun. Gadis kecil manapun, Chanyeol tidak akan merasa tertarik karena mereka bukan Baekhyun. Mungkin, seandainya saja Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya maka Chanyeol pun akan jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Dan seandainya Baekhyun yang lebih tua 10-20 tahun darinya, mungkin Chanyeol pun tetap akan menyukai Baekhyun yang itu.

Bagaimanapun sosok gadis itu, berapapun usianya, dan apapun statusnya Chanyeol akan tetap menyukainya. Karena ia adalah Wu Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun menepuk tangannya dengan penuh semangat setiap kali ia melihat teman baiknya—Luhan sedang menggiring bola menuju gawang.

Srakkk...

Dan Baekhyun akan 2 kali lebih heboh ketika Luhan berhasil menembakkan bola itu dan tepat masuk ke dalam gawang.

Saat ini kelas Baekhyun sedang pelajaran olaraga. Dan berhubung pak guru mereka sedang sakit jadi anak-anak bisa berolaraga bebas. Alhasil kalau para anak perempuan pastinya lebih memilih mendekam di dalam kelas. namun berbeda dengan Luhan, gadis kecil itu dengan anak-anak namja lainnya justru memanfaatkan betul waktu olaraga ini. dengan bermain sepakbola seperti saat ini.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Xiumin hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan untuk menemani sekaligus memberi semangat pada Luhan dan Chen.

Berlebihan memang karena ini hanya permainan biasa, namun Baekhyun benar-benar merasa senang dan sangat menikmati saat-saat ia bisa bersorak gembira memberi semangat pada kawan baiknya.

"Luhan, Fighting..." seru Baekhyun. Xiumin pun tersenyum kecil dan ikut mengepalkan tangannya. Gadis berpipi chubby itu pun tidak lupa untuk tersenyum manis ke arah Chen yang berdiri di depan gawang sebagai kiper.

Dan permainan seru itu terus berlangsung sampai bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

.

.

"Luhannie keren sekali tadi. Daebak..." Puji Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ceria ke arah Luhan.

"Jinjja? Gomawoyo Baby Baekkie." Luhan mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

"Habis Luhannie jago sekali. Luhannie bisa segala jenis olaraga dan bahkan lebih hebat dari anak-anak namja. Luhannie benar-benar keren." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memuji Luhan.

Gadis cantik itupun hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat binar kekaguman di mata Baekhyun. meski terdengar sedikit berlebihan, namun ia senang karena sosok Baekhyun yang ia kagumi justru juga merasa kagum pada dirinya.

Xiumin pun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar obrolan kedua teman imutnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Chen yang berjalan di samping kirinya.

"Chennie juga tadi keren loh..." Ujar Xiumin sambil tersenyum imut.

"Jinjja?" Chen senang bukan main ketika mendengar Xiumin yang di sukainya sedang memujinya.

"Eumm... Chennie sangat keren."

"Yeayy..." saking senangnya Chen melompat lalu memeluk Xiumin erat.

"Gomawo XiuXiu." Katanya girang.

"Nde..." Balas Xiumin dengan sedikit gugup karena di peluk tiba-tiba oleh Chen.

"BABY HYUNNIE"—"BABY BAEKKIE"

Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberutnya ketika mendengar suara nyaring yang memanggilnya dengan sangat berlebihan. Tanpa melihat pun Baekhyun sudah bisa menebak kalau itu ialah duo KaiHun.

Hanya dua orang itu yang memanggilnya seberlebihan itu.

"Omona... My Baby tetap imut ne?" ujar Kai senang. Namja tampan itu langsung memosisikan dirinya di samping Baekhyun dan memisahkan gadis itu dari Luhan.

Melihat hal itu lantas membuat Luhan merasa kesal. Apa-apaan Sunbae nakal yang satu ini? Luhan baru saja ingin mengomeli Kai—begini-begini Luhan tidak takut pada Sunbaenya yang ini—namun ia mengurungkan dirinya karena sadar Kai tidak sendirian.

"Dia bukan Babymu hitam jelek. Dia Baby kita. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk itu." Suara Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam. Gadis itu hanya menatap Sunbae tampannya itu tanpa banyak berkata-kata.

"Ah iya. Aku lupa." Kata Kai sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Annyeong Sehun Oppa." Sapa Luhan malu-malu.

Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya menatap Baekhyun pun menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Ne. Annyeong." Balas Sehun acuh dengan wajah datarnya.

Meski tidak di iringi senyum ramah, namun Luhan sudah merasa senang bukan main. Setidaknya, Sehun—Sunbae yang disukainya ini—membalas sapaannya.

Yahh... Luhan menyukai Sehun. Menurut gadis tomboy itu, Sehun sangat keren. Apalagi kalau sedang bermain bola di lapangan.

Dulu ketika Luhan sedang di kerjai salah seorang temannya pun Sehun yang datang menolongnya. Saat itu sepatu Luhan di sembunyikan dan ternyata di taruh di rak buku paling atas yang berada di perpustakaan. Luhan yang mungil pastilah kesulitan untuk mengambilnya dan saat itu, Sehun yang kebetulan melihat Luhan kesulitan pun menolongnya. Dari situlah Luhan mulai menyukai Sehun.

Luhan tahu kalau Sehun salah satu anak paling nakal di sekolahnya. Namun Luhan juga tahu kalau kenakalan yang Sehun buat bukanlah sepenuhnya atas keinginan Sehun. Pasti Kai—kembaran Sehun yang menjadi dalang dibalik itu semua. Karena itu jugalah Luhan tidak terlalu suka pada Kai. hahh... ada-ada saja.

"Keringatmu banyak sekali. Lebih baik kau lap. Aku tidak suka anak perempuan yang berkeringat." Ujar Sehun dengan sedikit sinis ke arah Luhan.

Lalu namja itu beralih ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baby Hyunnie, Kajja kita ke kantin." ajak Sehun lalu menarik tangan gadis kecil itu. Kai yang ada di sampingnya pun ikut menyusul Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Luhan menatap kepergian Kai-Baek-Hun dengan pandangan sedih.

Xiumin dan Chen yang ada di belakang Luhan sejak tadi pun menghampiri gadis itu. menepuk pelan bahu Luhan.

"Ternyata bukan Cuma kita ya yang menyukai Baekhyun. Duo Troublemaker itu juga." Ujar Xiumin.

"Baekhyun terlalu polos sehingga mudah sekali di dekati." Tambah Chen.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ganti baju." Ajak Luhan lalu menarik kedua temannya.

.

.

Kris memasuki kantin sekolahnya. Ia menatap sekeliling, berusaha untuk mencari satu sosok tinggi yang sejak tadi di carinya.

Ternyata tebakan Kris tak salah. Chanyeol memang ada di kantin. Kris pun berjalan ke arah tempat dimana temannya itu duduk.

"Kau disini Yeol?" Tanya Kris basa-basi. Namja itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Eumm..." dengung Chanyeol sambil meminum susu pisang yang tadi di belinya.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik. Apa tadi Ho Jung memaksamu untuk menerimanya?" tanya Kris setengah bercanda.

"Ani."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat murung?"

"Aku biasa saja Kris. Bisakah kau tidak berlebihan?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan diam."

Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memutuskan untuk mengecek kotak pesannya. Siapa tahu ada sebuah pesan singkat yang di kirimkan kekasih hatinya—Tao. Kekasih Kris memang tidak bersekolah dalam satu sekolah yang sama dengan namja itu. Tao sekolah di SMA khusus yeoja. Namun meski begitu, hubungan mereka tetap berjalan dengan baik. Kris dan Tao telah menjalani hubungan sejak kelas 3 SMP. Dulu Tao memang satu sekolah dengan Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Kris..."

"Hmmm..." gumam Kris.

"Aku tidak pernah menerima gadis-gadis itu karena aku tidak menyukai mereka."

"Aku tahu." Balas Kris singkat.

"Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta." Kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku juga tahu itu. sampai-sampai aku berpikir kalau sobat baikku itu seorang Gay."

"Aku tidak Gay." Elak Chanyeol kesal.

"Hahaha... baiklah, aku akan berusaha untuk percaya itu." Kris tertawa kecil sambil menatap ke arah Chanyeol. hanya sekilas karena setelah itu, Kris kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

"Jangan memulainya Kris."

"Oh. Oke."

"Aku ingin menanyakan pendapatmu." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. namun kali ini nada suaranya terdengar lebih serius. Kris pun mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada Chanyeol. Ia harus menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk sahabatnya bukan?

"Bagaimana kalau..." Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

Kris memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sambil memandang Chanyeol heran. Kenapa sahabatnya ini terlihat ragu.

"Kalau aku jatuh cinta..."

"Bukankah itu bagus. Pada siapa?" Kris langsung memotong perkataan Chanyeol. ia menatap takjub pada Chanyeol. "Siapa gadis beruntung itu Yeol-ah?"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Bodoh!" kesal Chanyeol.

"Oh baiklah, kau bisa lanjutkan yang tadi." Kata Kris cepat ketika ia menyadari kesalahannya.

"Tidak. aku sudah malas."

"Ayolah Yeol. Kali ini aku akan mendengarkanmu sampai selesai."

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya berat.

"Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta pada adikmu? Pada Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol cepat. secepat kereta listrik di jepang.

_*Krik*_

_*Krik* _

_*Krik*_

Bahkan setelah beberapa menit berlalu namun Kris tetap hanya diam saja. Namja itu masih berusaha untuk mencerna kata demi kata yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia hanya bisa menatap Kris dengan perasaan khawatir. Apakah setelah ini emosi sahabatnya akan meledak?

"MWO?"

Bingo! Matilah kau setelah ini Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Tao menatap kekasihnya itu heran. Bahkan sejak 5 menit yang lalu makanan yang mereka pesan telah tersaji di meja, Kris masih saja diam sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Padahal mereka sudah susah payah untuk bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Hey, sekarang mereka adalah anak kelas 3 SMA. Mereka sudah harus bersiap untuk ujian kelulusan bukan?

"Kau kenapa Chagiya?" tanya Tao heran.

"Hah? Tidak." Kris sedikit tersentak dan langsung memasang senyum tampannya agar Tao tidak khawatir.

"Makananmu belum tersentuh." Ujar Tao sambil menunjuk sepiring spagetti di hadapan Kris dengan garpunya.

"Ah! iya. Aku akan makan."

Namun dalam hati Kris jadi merasa semakin bimbang tiap kali teringat obrolannya dengan Chanyeol tadi di sekolah.

.

"_Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta pada adikmu? Pada Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol cepat._

"_MWO?" Kris terkejut bukan main sampai dirinya bangkit berdiri. Ia menatap namja bermarga Park itu dengan tajam. _

"_Hahaha... Kau berlebihan sekali. Aku tidak serius." Ucap Chanyeol cepat sambil ikut berdiri. Berusaha untuk membuat Kris duduk kembali. _

"_Aku hanya bercanda. Sungguh." Chanyeol mengangkat jari-jarinya membentuk tanda 'peace'. _

"_Candaanmu sangat tidak lucu, bodoh!" kesal Kris sambil bangkit meninggalkan sahabatnya itu. _

_Sungguh, ia bingung. Sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia merasa kesal? Apa karena sahabatnya menyukai adiknya? Bukankah itu bagus. Dengan begitu, Kris harusnya merasa tenang. Chanyeol berhati keras terhadap gadis lain. dan tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada adiknya. Bukankah itu berarti Chanyeol akan sulit untuk berpaling. Adiknya pasti akan bahagia kelak nanti karena bisa mendapatkan orang setia seperti Chanyeol. _

_Namun di sisi lain, Kris merasa kalau ini sebuah kesalahan. Kalau seandainya Kai atau Sehun yang bilang begitu, maka Kris bisa maklum. Tapi kalau Chanyeol? _

_Kris belum bisa membayangkan bagaimana adiknya akan bersanding dengan seorang ahjussi—yang 10 tahun lebih tua—di pelaminan kelak nanti. Meskipun Ahjussi itu seorang Park Chanyeol._

_._

"Ah ya, Chagiya... Lihat ini. Pamanku memberikan voucher gratis menginap di villanya. Voucher ini bisa di gunakan untuk 6 orang. Tempatnya sangat indah dan letaknya tidak jauh dari pantai. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana ? dengan Baekhyun juga. Aku ingin cepat dekat dengan calon adik iparku itu. lalu kita juga bisa mengajak Chanyeol dan adik-adiknya. Heii... ini pas. Bagaimana?" Tao berkata dengan riangnya.

Kris memandang datar voucher yang di sodorkan kekasih tercintanya itu. lalu beralih untuk menatap mata panda kekasihnya. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan Tao.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju saja."

"Yeayy... kita bisa pergi akhir minggu ini. Uuhhh... aku sangat tidak sabar."

Kris tersenyum kecil memandang kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

"_Semoga saja Chanyeol benar-benar hanya bercanda." _batin Kris sambil beralih menatap keluar jendela.

.

.

**Akhir Pekan**

"Oppa, kira-kira aku lebih cocok dengan rok pink atau baby blue?" tanya Baekhyun heboh. Kris yang saat itu sedang berbaring di ranjang milik Baekhyun pun hanya menatap dua potong kain pendek yang adiknya itu tunjukkan.

"Baby blue bagus." Jawab Kris asal.

"Ah! selera Oppa jelek. Aku mau rok pink saja." Ujar Baekhyun acuh lalu melempar rok berwarna biru mudanya ke sembarang arah. Lalu gadis kecil itu kembali sibuk mengacak-acak lemarinya. Mencari pakaian yang cocok untuknya hari ini.

"Oppa, lebih baik kaos yang ini atau ini ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. kali ini gadis kecil itu menunjukkan dua buah kaos. Satu bergambar Kelinci dengan lengan pendek dan satu lagi kaos berlengan panjang bergambar doraemon.

"Yang itu bagus." Tunjuk Kris pada kaos yang berlengan panjang. Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberutnya lalu melempar kaos pilihan Kris tadi.

"Aku tidak mau itu. Aku ingin kaos yang bergambar kelinci." Ujar Baekhyun lagi.

Lalu Baekhyun beralih ke meja rias mini yang ada di kamarnya. Memilih aksesoris rambut yang ingin di kenakannya besok.

"Oppa, aku lebih bagus dengan bando atau jepitan."

"Bando biru itu bagus, Baekhyunnie." Ucap Kris lagi.

"Ani! Aku ingin jepitan ini saja. Ada gambar kelincinya." Ucap Baekhyun lalu mulai memasangkan jepitan itu pada rambutnya.

Kris menatap datar adik kecilnya itu. Demi apapun, kenapa gadis itu bertanya padanya kalau seandainya sudah memiliki pilihan. Kenapa juga gadis itu sangat repot pagi ini. Hei! Mereka kan hanya ingin ke pantai. Ck! Sepertinya adik kesayangannya ini sudah terjangkit virus Haelmoninya yang menyebalkan itu. sifat mereka pun jadi terlihat tidak jauh berbeda.

"Oppa—"

"Jangan tanya pada Oppa, Baekhyunnie. Oppa tahu kalau selera Oppa jelek." Ucap Kris dengan wajah sebalnya. Baekhyun pun memasang cengirannya lalu kembali asyik dengan dunianya.

Kris mengambil ponselnya begitu mendengar ada dering pesan masuk.

**From : Baby Panda**

**Chagiya, aku sedang di jalan menuju rumahmu.**

Begitulah kira-kira isi pesannya. Kris mengulum senyumnya ketika membaca pesan yang di kirim kekasihnya tersebut.

"Baekhyunnie, bisa kau lebih cepat? Calon kakak iparmu akan segera kemari." Ujar Kris lalu melompat turun dari kasur Baekhyun.

Mungkin ia harus segera rapi-rapi, agar ketika kekasihnya sampai. Ia sudah siap dengan wajah tampannya.

Baekhyun memandang kepergian kakak laki-lakinya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Dasar Oppa payah." Gerutu Baekhyun lalu kembali bercermin. "Aku kan harus terlihat manis di depan Chanyeol Oppa nanti."

Jadi kira-kira akan seperti apa liburan mereka nanti ya?

**To Be Continued**

**Words : 2.642**

**Update : 25/06/2014**

** Lama aku ga lanjutin FF ini. Meski pada dasarnya FF ini sudah kuketik dari lama tapi tidak selesai-selesai. Ini Part A-nya ga ada ChanBaek moment, nanti baru ada di Part B. itupun tergantung kalian semua.**

** Berhubung karena masalah Baekhyun yang sekarang udah ada yang punya, aku mau nanya ama kalian. mau FF ini lanjut atau engga? Di chapter sebelumnya ada sekitar 30 orang yang review. aku harap kalian memberi respon lagi ne?**

** Kalau masih banyak yang review, maka aku bakal lanjut. utamanya pada siders yang sekali-kali memberikan pendapat kalian. **

** kalau review berkurang maka, FF ini tidak akan kulanjuti lagi. -_-**

** Meskipun BaekYeon di dunia nyata adalah Real. tapi bagiku ChanBaek/BaekYeol lah yang paling REAL! Mereka Real dalam hati dan imajinasiku. Aku ga mau peduli lagi ama Baekyeon. Dan aku bakal tetep ngubek-ngubek tentang ChanBaek. Moment mereka dan cinta mereka.**

** SALAM CHANBAEK~~~**


	7. 6th Stories Part B

**ChanBaek 6th Stories : Sweet Holiday**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And other Cameo

Rated : K+ to T

**Genderswitch and Pedo**

**OOC and Typo**

**If You DON'T LIKE so DON'T READ **

**.**

**.**

**Part B**

Kris melangkah dengan penuh semangat begitu ia mendengar bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah kakaknya itu pun turut mengekor di belakang Kris.

Begitu pintu terbuka, berdiri dengan anggun seorang gadis manis dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Tidak usah berpikir dua kali pun Baekhyun sudah tahu kalau gadis itu adalah kekasih sang kakak. Baekhyun sering melihat foto gadis itu di akun social media maupun walpaper ponsel kakaknya.

Tanpa peduli dengan keberadaan Baekhyun, Kris langsung merengkuh tubuh langsing Tao—sang kekasih. Tidak lupa namja itu memberi kecupan sayang di bibir kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya Kris benar-benar lupa akan adik kecilnya itu. Sampai-sampai ia memberikan tontonan tak pantas bagi anak di bawah umur.

"Kris Ge !" Tao memukul pelan dada Kris. Menyuruh agar namja itu melepaskan ciumannya. Sepertinya gadis itu sadar kalau ada sepasang mata polos yang menonton adegannya bersama Kris.

Kris yang baru tersadar pun langsung menepuk keningnya sendiri. Dia lupa.

"Hallo Baekhyunnie..." Sapa Tao manis sambil tersenyum cantik pada—ekhem—calon adik iparnya.

"Waahhh... Eonnie keren. Seperti di drama-drama yang sering Baekhyunnie dan Haelmoni tonton." Seru Baekhyun girang. Respon yang di luar dugaan Kris dan Tao.

"Ayo lagi, lagi, lagi"—ini maksudnya adegan ciuman Kris dan Tao tadi. Entah ini Baekhyun yang terlalu polos atau—errr—mesum.

"Baekhyunnie..." Pipi Tao pun merona hebat, sedangkan Kris hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk dengan begitu manis di teras sambil memperhatikan Kris dan Tao yang sedang memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam bagasi mobil. Ia sengaja menumpukan dagunya pada boneka Bunny yang tengah ia peluk dengan erat.

Sesekali Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gerbang. Menantikan Park bersaudara yang tidak kunjung datang sejak tadi.

"Kris Oppa..." Panggil Baekhyun dengan nada suara lantang. Kris pun menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk memasukkan karpet ke dalam bagasi. Menoleh pada sang adik tercinta yang terlihat seperti sedang merajuk.

"Ada apa Baekhyunnie?" tanya Kris.

"Kenapa Chanyeol Oppa belum datang?"

"Mungkin jalanan macet Baekhyunnie. Kau harus sabar." kata Kris yang sedikit sebal. Kenapa adiknya itu menempel sekali dengan Chanyeol? Kalau begini kan bisa repot urusannya.

Tidak! Kris belum bisa terima kalau Chanyeol sungguhan menyukai adiknya. Tidak akan! Dan tidak akan pernah. Lagipula adiknya yang manis, lucu, imut nan menggemaskan ini kan masih terlalu kecil. Masa berpacaran dengan Chanyeol yang bahkan suaranya seberat Ahjussi-Ahjussi mesum. Kris tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

**Tin Tin Tin~**

Senyum manis pun merekah di bibir mungil Baekhyun. Ia langsung beranjak berdiri dengan semangatnya.

Kris dan Tao pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Bisa mereka lihat sebuah mobil putih dengan kap atas yang terbuka. Chanyeol yang duduk di depan sebagai pengemudi lalu duo KaiHun yang duduk di sampingnya—berhubung tubuh Kai dan Sehun kurus jadi muat saja.

Mobil yang di kendarai oleh Chanyeol itupun berhenti tepat di depan rumah keluarga Wu. Seolah-olah lagu Paradise yang pernah menjadi ost drama korea terkenal Boys Before Flower yang menjadi Backsound kedatangan Park bersaudara.

Pertama, Kai pun turun terlebih dahulu. Dengan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan kedua lengan berototnya yang lebih tampak terlihat seperti kacang rebus. Lalu celana pendek selutut dan kemeja abu-abu yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dengan posenya yang sok keren, Kai mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata dari kantung celananya. Memakai kacamata itu sambil bersandar pada badan mobil.

Berikutnya si Flower Boy kedua yang turun yaitu Park Sehun. Sejak tadi ia sudah mengenakan kacamata hitamnya. Tidak seperti Kai yang seolah menunjukkan sisi seksinya, Sehun justru hanya mengenakan kaos putih berlengan yang membuatnya terlihat polos—meski dasarnya tidak ada polos-polosnya. Ia juga mengenakan celana pendek dan kemeja yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan berdiri dengan angkuh.

Lalu Chanyeol pun ikut turun. Entah ini kebetulan atau apa, muncul efek angin yang membuat rambut coklat namja itu berkibar-kibar(?). Tidak seperti duo KaiHun, Chanyeol memasangkan kacamatanya di atas kepalanya. Ia mengenakan kaos yang di lapisi kemeja serta celana jeans panjang. Dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas, ia melambai-lambai dengan riang ke arah Kris, Tao dan Baekhyun yang melongo melihat tingkah absurd mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa -_- ?" Tanya Kris heran.

Sebenarnya sejak awal ketika pertama kali berteman dengan Chanyeol, Kris sudah sadar kalau Park bersaudara ini memang aneh. Mengingat sikap Chanyeol yang terkadang jauh dari kata waras. Namun Kris benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau mereka semua akan seaneh ini. Apa mereka berpikir sedang dalam ajang pemilihan model? Huh...

"Hai... Sory kami sedikit terlambat. Duo setan itu sangat ribut dan kerepotan dalam memilih kostum hari ini. Hehehe"

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita langsung berangkat saja agar tidak terlalu sore sampai di sana." Ujar Kris sambil menutup bagasi mobil. Ia terlihat tidak terlalu peduli dengan alasan yang di buat oleh Chanyeol.

Baru saja Kris masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk manis di kursi pengemudi, ia menoleh ke belakang dan tidak mendapati adik kesayangannya. Ia hanya mendapati Tao yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Ia pun berbalik dan langsung memasang wajah sebal. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Baby Baekkie, hari ini aku keren kan. Lihat otot seksiku ini." Kata Kai sambil memamerkan otot kacangnya.

"Baby Hyunnie, Sehun Oppamu ini juga keren kan. Terlihat Charming dan mempesona." Kata Sehun yang tidak mau kalah.

Chanyeol yang melihat adik-adiknya sedang mengelilingi si imut Baekhyun pun hanya bisa memasang wajah datar.

"Iya-iya. Kai Oppa dan Sehun Oppa keren. Hanya saja, Chanyeol Oppa tetap yang paling keren." Kata Baekhyun polos. Gadis itu melangkah meninggalkan KaiHun dan berdiri di depan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol Oppa Jjangg !" Kata Baekhyun sambil mengancungkan kedua jempolnya. Mau tidak mau, Chanyeol pun terkekeh dan mengacak gemas rambut Baekhyun yang di jepit dengan manis.

"Oppa jangan di acak-acak. Nanti Baekhyunnie tidak manis lagi." Rajuk Baekhyun manja sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baekhyunnie tetap manis kok." Ujar Chanyeol sambil ikut menunjukkan jempolnya pada Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Yeayy..." Baekhyun melompat-lompat girang.

Kris yang sejak tadi melihat pemadangan itu pun semakin di buat kesal.

"Baekhyun, masuk mobil." Suruh Kris.

Baekhyun menoleh dan memasang wajah memelasnya pada Kris. Berharap agar di izinkan ikut dalam mobil Chanyeol.

"No No No. Akan Oppa adukan pada Haelmoni kalau Baekhyunnie tidak mau menurut pada Oppa." Ancam Kris.

Baekhyun pun dengan muka lusuh berbalik dan menuruti perintah Kris.

.

.

Begitu sampai di Villa milik paman Tao, Kris dan Chanyeol pun sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang yang mereka bawa dari bagasi. Sedangkan Tao menurunkan makanan-makanan yang sudah ia siapkan dari rumah sebelumnya. Baekhyun sebagai anak yang baik juga turut membantu Tao, meskipun ia Cuma mengangkat barang-barang yang ringan saja.

Sedang duo KaiHun, mereka hanya mementingkan bola dan mainan mereka lainnya -_-

"Tao Eonnie, ini di taruh dimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita taruh di dapur." Ajak Tao sambil melangkah mendahului Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun berjalan mengikuti Tao.

Begitu sampai di dapur, Tao meraih kantung makanan yang di bawa Baekhyun lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie ingin sesuatu?" tanya Tao.

"Baekhyunnie ingin susu strawberry, Eonnie." Pinta Baekhyun. Tao pun mengangguk lalu mengambilkan susu kotak strawberry di dalam kantung plastik. Lalu ia menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Eonnie."

"Cheonma Baekhyunnie."

Mari kita tinggalkan kedua gadis manis ini dan beralih pada para namja.

"Waktu itu kau bilang hanya bercanda kan Yeol?" tanya Kris sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan mobil. Ia menatap tajam pada sahabatnya itu.

Chanyeol yang sedang melepaskan kemejanya lalu menyampirkan di pundaknya pun menoleh pada Kris. Ia menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Kris.

"Soal kau suka pada adikku. Kau tidak serius kan? kau melihatnya sama seperti kau melihat Kai dan Sehun kan Yeol?" ulang Kris dengan kalimat yang lebih terperinci.

"Oh... Haha" Chanyeol tertawa garing atau lebih terdengar sedikit di paksakan. "I-iya... tentu saja—bercanda." Jawab Chanyeol kaku begitu melihat tatapan tajam Kris. Seolah-olah keluar laser api dari kedua mata itu. Kris benar-benar terlihat mengerikan kalau sedang serius seperti ini.

"Baguslah. Aku harap kau tidak menarik kata-katamu itu, Yeol. Karena bagaimanapun juga adikku tidak mungkin ku izinkan bersama denganmu. Aku tidak akan melepaskan dia bersama sembarang namja."

"Huh... Possesive Brother." Dengus Chanyeol.

PRANGGGG~

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget. Kris pun merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka langsung melihat ke segala penjuru dan kedua mata mereka membola bersamaan begitu melihat kaca jendela villa yang pecah. Hei... bahkan belum ada satu jam mereka sampai di tempat ini, tapi sudah ada barang yang di rusak.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya." Elak Sehun sambil menggoyangkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hihihi... Mian Hyung. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Kai sambil meringis—merasa bersalah. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, ia sudah melesat kabur. Takut di omeli oleh kedua namja tinggi yang sudah menatapnya garang. Sehun yang melihat saudara kembarnya lari pun ikut lari mengikuti Kai. Naluri sepasang kembar—serta takut di omeli juga.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, "Baiklah. Akan aku ganti." Ujarnya pada Kris. Berharap agar sahabatnya ini tidak mengomeli adik-adiknya yang nakal itu.

"Terserah saja."

Lalu Kris melangkah masuk ke dalam villa tanpa menoleh lagi pada Chanyeol.

"Kedua anak itu." Dengus Chanyeol. "Tidak membantu sama sekali, malas justru merusak."

.

.

Sore harinya, Ketiga remaja serta 3 anak-anak itupun bermain di pantai. Kris menggelar karpet yang di bawanya lalu mulai berbaring di sana. Chanyeol pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kris. Lelah juga rasanya usai membereskan keributan kecil yang dibuat oleh kedua adiknya.

"Hyung, aku mau main di pantai ya." Pamit Sehun.

Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk. Lalu Kai dan Sehun pun sudah melesat pergi menuju pinggir pantai.

"Dimana Tao?" Tanya Chanyeol heran sambil melihat ke sekitarnya.

"Aku di sini." Ujar Tao yang ternyata baru saja datang dan berjalan mendekati kedua namja itu. Gadis itu mengenakan tank top putih sehingga memperlihatkan bahu kecoklatannya yang seksi. Di bawahnya ia melilitkan kain bermotif bunga-bunga yang terlihat seperti rok. Ia pun juga memakai topi bundar, yang seakan mempermanis penampilan gadis panda itu. Di tangannya terdapat satu buah semangka yang belum di potong.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang berjalan di samping Tao pun penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda. Namun bagi Chanyeol, kalau di suruh memilih maka ia lebih tertarik pada Baekhyun. Meskipun rata(?) dan mungil, Baekhyun terlihat seksi. Oke! Chanyeol tetaplah manusia. Dan pentingnya, dia itu LAKI-LAKI. Naluri laki-laki pasti akan bangkit begitu melihat gadis yang di sukainya terlihat berbeda.

"Chanyeol Oppa..." Baekhyun berlari kecil mendekati Chanyeol. Tanpa aba-aba, dia pun menunbruk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Memeluk erat leher namja itu.

Astagaa... Jangan sampai Kris mengeluarkan apinya disini.

Kris langsung bangkit dari posisinya lalu menarik tubuh adiknya itu untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol. Ia menoleh ke arah Tao lalu sedikit bergeser seolah memberi tanda agar Tao duduk diantaranya dan Chanyeol. Salah satu siasatnya untuk memisahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kau berlebihan sekali Kris-_-" gerutu Chanyeol. ia pun ikut-ikutan bergeser menjauh agar Kris merasa puas.

.

.

"Baby Baekkie, Kajja." Kai menarik-narik tangan Baekhyun untuk di ajak bermain pasir. Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama pada tangan Baekhyun yang menganggur.

Tao dengan riang pun mengikuti ketiga bocah itu. Tidak lupa kamera digital yang selalu di bawanya untuk mengabadikan setiap moment.

Baekhyun adalah gadis kecil yang manis dan sangat menggemaskan. Dia juga fotogenic dan sangat pandai bergaya di depan kamera. Terkadang gadis kecil itu menunjukkan V sighnya dan meminta agar Tao mengambil gambarnya.

Sesekali Kai dan Sehun bertengkar untuk merebutkan Baekhyun. Ekspresi mereka pun Tao abadikan dalam lensa kameranya.

Kai juga suka tiba-tiba mencium pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. Tao sampai menjerit-jerit kesenangan ketika mendapatkan gambar yang satu ini.

Belum lagi Sehun, anak itu lebih pendiam dan tidak seagresif Kai. Namun kadang dia suka memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Meski ujung-ujungnya Baekhyun akan kesal lalu mencubit pipi kedua anak kembar itu. Dan Tao dengan apik mengambil gambar ketiga anak itu.

Astaga, setelah ini dia pasti akan memasukkan foto-foto ini dalam blog pribadinya.

Meskipun Kai dan Sehun masih kecil tapi kedua anak itu sangat tampan—Tao harus akui itu. Tao berani jamin kalau ketika dewasa nanti, pasti mereka akan terlihat sangat keren. Lebih keren dari Kris dan Chanyeol—mungkin.

Tao sangat suka berkhayal. Dan khayalan Tao kali ini adalah begitu dewasa nanti, kira-kira siapa yang akan Baekhyun pilih? Kai atau Sehun. Ah! benar-benar seperti cerita dalam komik jepang.

Cupp~

Tao yang sedang asyik membidik kameranya pun harus di buat terkejut ketika ada sebuah benda lembut yang menempel di pipinya. Dengan cepat Tao menoleh, dan ia langsung di buat merona begitu hidungnya menabrak hidung mancung Kris. Wajahnya dan wajah Kris sangatlah dekat. Mungkin hanya berjarak sekitar 1cm. Ya ampun, bahkan di saat seperti ini dia masih bisa-bisanya menghitung.

Di lihat dari sudut manapun, kekasihnya ini memang sangatlah tampan. Jadi wajar saja kan kalau dia bisa memiliki adik secantik dan semanis Baekhyun.

Dan Tao kerap kali merasa kalau dirinya merupakan gadis yang sangat beruntung. Tentu saja karena bisa menjadi kekasih namja blasteran itu. Sekalipun Tao mengakui ketampanan si Kembar, tapi kekasih hatinya ini tetap yang nomor satu. Oh ayolah, mereka sudah berbeda generasi.

Haha... sepertinya Tao melupakan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bukankah mereka juga dari generasi yang berbeda. Nyatanya bukan Kai ataupun Sehun, melainkan Park Chanyeol. Sayangnya Tao tidak menyadari akan hal itu.

.

.

Memanfaatkan keadaan dimana Kris sedang sibuk bermesraan dengan Tao. Chanyeol pun mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol yang sudah ada di dekatnya pun tersenyum senang.

"Chanyeol Oppa." Panggil Baekhyun senang.

"Kau sedang apa Baekhyunnie?" tanya Chanyeol berbasa-basi.

"Bermain pasir. Tadi Kai Oppa dan Sehun Oppa membuatkan istana pasir untukku." Cerita Baekhyun semangat. "Lalu Tao Eonnie banyak memotretku dengan mereka. Ah! Aku juga ingin di foto dengan Chanyeol Oppa."

Lalu Baekhyun berlari menuju tempat barang-barangnya berada. ketika sudah menemukan ponselnya di dalam tas Kris, Baekhyun pun kembali berlari ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ayo Oppa."

Lalu mereka pun mulai ber-selca. Baekhyun memosisikan dirinya di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Klikk~

Klikk~

Klikk~

Baekhyun beranjak berdiri lalu memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang sambil membuat V sigh. Chanyeol pun terkekeh geli dengan tingkah narsis Baekhyun.

Klikk~

CUPP—Klikk~

Mata Chanyeol membola ketika Baekhyun mencium pipinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

Astagaa, kalau di pikir-pikir gadis kecil ini suka sekali memberinya serangan Heart Attack ya. Suka sekali mencium pipinya tiba-tiba. Oke... Hanya pipi guyss. Belum lebih.

Chanyeol pun balas tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Hyung... kami juga mau." Dan kebahagiaan Chanyeol runtuh sudah begitu duo KaiHun berlarian dari arah bibir pantai mendekatinya.

"_Tidak bisa berduaan lagi deh."_ Keluh Chanyeol dari dalam hati.

.

.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Kris dan Tao yang sedang bermesraan. Terlihat Tao yang dengan telaten menyuapi semangka pada Kris. U-uuhh... memang ya, kalau sudah bersama orang terkasih pasti dunia terasa milik berdua.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. Otak polosnya pun memiliki inisiatif untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan kakak-kakaknya. Ia meraih satu potong semangka lalu menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ini Oppa." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Chanyeol pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas dan Baekhyun tertawa kecil dengan sikap Chanyeol.

Kai dan Sehun yang merasa iri karena Chanyeol di suap oleh Baekhyun pun mulai merengek pada Baekhyun agar di suap juga.

"Baby Baekkie, aaa~" Kai membuka mulutnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aaaa~" Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Baekhyun yang dasarnya polos dan baik hati pun menuruti kemauan duo evil itu.

Dan acara suap-suapan itu trus berlanjut sampai semangka di atas piring tersebut habis.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan sore mereka di pantai. Tidak lupa juga mereka melihat matahari terbenam yang terlihat begitu indah dengan semburat oranye yang menghiasi langit.

Mereka pun kembali ke villa. Membersihkan diri dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Besok pagi barulah mereka akan kembali ke Seoul.

Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun berbagi kamar bersama. Sedangkan Baekhyun tidur bersama Tao.

Tao dan Baekhyun pun berendam di pemandian air panas khusus yeoja. Dengan baik hatinya Tao mau membantu menggosok punggung Baekhyun. Sesekali Tao harus di buat tertawa karena tingkah lucu dan kekanakan Baekhyun yang suka sekali bermain air.

Sejak kecil Tao selalu ingin mempunyai seorang adik—terutama perempuan. Namun sayangnya, Eomma Tao tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi setelah melahirkan dirinya. Alhasil, Tao harus tumbuh menjadi putri tunggal. Beruntung dia mempunyai Kris dan Chanyeol—sahabatnya—yang mempunyai adik. Jadi dia bisa turut merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan.

"Daebakkk..." Tao menunduk ke arah Baekhyun ketika dia mendengar seruan gadis kecil itu.

"Ada apa, Baekhyunnie?" Tanya Tao penasaran.

"Itu..."

Tao mengernyit melihat Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah dirinya. Ia pun menunduk mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh Baekhyun.

"Dada Tao Eonnie keren sekali ya." Kata Baekhyun dengan ekspresi wajah takjub. Tao langsung sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata polos yang Baekhyun lontarkan. "Apa dadaku juga akan seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Tao. Gadis kecil itu memegang dadanya sendiri yang masih rata.

"Apa karena itu juga Kris Oppa suka pada Eonnie? Kalau begitu Baekhyunnie juga mau punya dada yang seperti itu. Dengan begitu, Chanyeol Oppa akan suka padaku."

Wajah Tao merona dengan begitu hebatnya, namun mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun yang terakhir, ia hanya bisa melongo antara bingung dan tidak habis pikir. Sepertinya setelah ini Tao harus memberikan beberapa pengertian pada Baekhyun untuk meluruskan pikiran gadis itu.

Dan, Apa Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol? Ya ampun... dugaannya tidak salah kan.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Sudah cukup larut bagi anak-anak untuk terjaga di malam hari. Namun, si imut Baekhyun tampaknya belum dapat terlelap. Sesekali ia mengganti posisi tidurnya. Menyamping lalu tengkurap hingga akhirnya kembali telentang. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa tidur.

Baekhyun menoleh ke sampingnya, bisa ia lihat Tao yang sudah tertidur dengan amat nyenyak. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan buruk bagi Baekhyun yang tidak bisa tidur di tempat asing.

Yah, Baekhyun hanya bisa tidur di ranjangnya. Oke, kebiasaan khas seorang tuan putri.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Akhirnya gadis kecil itupun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari posisinya. Turun dari ranjang lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar. Sepertinya Tao terlihat benar-benar kelelahan, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar ketika Baekhyun tidak sengaja menyikap selimutnya.

"Baekhyunnie..." Baekhyun tersentak ketika ia tengah sedikit kesulitan untuk menutup pintu dan tiba-tiba ada suara yang menegurnya.

Baekhyun menoleh. "Oppa..." Seru Baekhyun senang.

Chanyeol yang sedang memegang gelas pun melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Ia berjongkok di hadapan gadis kecil itu.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Oppa sendiri juga belum tidur?" Baekhyun justru membalikkan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dengan pose yang lucu.

"Ah, Oppa sudah tidur tadi. Cuma terbangun karena ingin mengambil air." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan gelas yang di bawanya.

"Ooohh..." Lalu Baekhyun melepaskan tangan mungilnya dari handle pintu. Ia justru berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kemana Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol yang melihat pintu belum tertutup rapat pun menutupnya lalu menyusul Baekhyun.

"Mencari angin. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau bukan di kamarku, Oppa." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Kau seperti nenek-nenek saja." Ledek Chanyeol ketika ia sudah berhasil menyusul Baekhyun.

"Yak! Aku bukan nenek-nenek." Rajuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut gadis kecil itu.

Baekhyun pun mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa dan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Baekhyun meraih remote lalu menyalakan tv yang terletak di depan sofa.

Sesekali Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang serius melihat ke arah layar televisi. Kadang terdengar gerutuan dari bibir gadis kecil itu karena tidak juga menemukan acara yang menarik.

"Chanyeol Oppa tidak tidur lagi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya diam saja di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Mana mungkin Oppa meninggalkanmu di sini."

"Jinjja? Wah Oppa baik sekali." Baekhyun tersenyum senang lalu kembali fokus pada acara di depannya.

Chanyeol pun ikut menonton bersama Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di pangkuan Chanyeol. Setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol yang jiwa seorang 'Kakak'-nya bangkit pun mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut. Seakan ia tengah meninabobokan gadis kecil itu.

Andai saja waktu bisa ia berhentikan, maka Chanyeol akan menghentikannya. Ia ingin bisa seperti ini. Berada di sisi Baekhyun dan bisa selalu melihat wajah damai gadis kecil itu.

Miris rasanya kalau mengingat sebuah 'hubungan' yang terasa sangat mustahil baginya dan gadis kecil ini. Namun mau di bilang apa, cukup di anggap sebagai seorang 'Oppa' saja sudah cukup membuat Chanyeol puas.

Yah... dirinya tidak boleh egois. Bagaimana pun juga, dia yang salah karena berani menaruh perasaan pada adik sahabatnya.

Harusnya Chanyeol bisa lebih masuk akal dalam memendam cinta.

"_Kau Payah sekali, Park"—_Ejek Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin tidur di tempat asing terasa amat sulit bagi Baekhyun, namun tidur di pangkuan Chanyeol bahkan terasa lebih nyaman daripada kasur empuknya di China. Bahkan tidak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun sudah tenggelam dalam mimpi indahnya. Bahkan elusan tangan Chanyeol di kepalanya terasa amat lembut dan menyenangkan. Hal ini sama rasanya seperti tidur dalam pangkuan Eomma tersayangnya—meskipun hal itu sangat jarang ia rasakan—dan neneknya yang cantik di China.

Baekhyun rasa ia akan bermimpi indah malam ini karena ada Chanyeol di dekatnya.

.

.

"Kau akan langsung pulang setelah ini Yeol?" Tanya Kris ketika mereka sudah bersiap untuk kembali ke Seoul.

"Tentu saja. sepertinya Kai dan Sehun sudah terlihat sangat kelelahan. Eomma dan Appa juga menyuruh kami langsung pulang saja."

Tadi pagi Kris mendapati dirinya yang tertidur di sofa dengan Baekhyun di pangkuannya. Namun namja itu tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya menggendong Baekhyun dan membawa adiknya ke kamar kekasihnya. Setelah itu menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidur lagi di kamar.

Mungkin namja itu tahu tentang salah satu kebiasaan adiknya dan bisa memaklumi hal itu.

"Yasudah. kalau begitu sampai bertemu di sekolah besok." Ujar Kris lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tao dan Baekhyun pun sudah ada di dalam.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa." Balas Chanyeol sambil melambai pelan.

"Bye Oppa." Baekhyun melambai pada Chanyeol dan namja itu membalas lambaiannya. Tao sendiri hanya tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

Lalu Kris mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri.

Dan mereka pun mulai melaju untuk pulang kembali ke Seoul.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Tao pulang terlebih dahulu, barulah Kris mengendarai mobilnya untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, ia dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan rumah megah milik keluarga Wu.

Kris pun keluar dari mobilnya, begitu juga Baekhyun. Gadis kecil itu menggandeng tangan Kris untuk melangkah bersama. Pintu rumah pun di bukakan oleh salah seorang pelayan. Mata Kris membola begitu ia melihat sudah ada 4 sosok yang menantikan mereka di ruang tamu.

"Baekhyunnie..."

"Appa... Eomma..." Seru Kris.

"Haelmoni... Haraboji..." bisik Baekhyun.

Kedua kakak beradik itu memandang 4 orang dewasa itu heran.

Mereka sama-sama merindukan 4 sosok itu. Namun di banding rindu, rasa heran dan penuh tanda tanya lah yang lebih mendominan. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

**The End**  
**(For this Stories)**

**Words : 3.624**

**29****/06/2014**

**A/N :**

**Hallo semuanyaaaaaa~~~ Author kembali lagi nih ama ChanBaek 6th Stories Part B. Suka ga ama chap yang ini? Semoga aja ga ngecewain kalian :) XD**

**Makasih juga buat yang review kemarin. bener-bener diluar ekspetasi aku. Aku ga nyangka kalau kalian masih nungguin cerita aku dan kalian juga masih setia ama OTP kesayangan kita semua ini(Read: ChanBaek). Persetan dengan skandal dan berbagai berita**** yang berseliweran.**** yang penting ChanBaek! Hehehe****... **

**hemm... kemungkinan cerita Baekhyun yang masih sd tinggal 2 chap lagi. entah bakal jadi ending betulan atau bakal ada kelanjutannya, itu liat nanti dan tergantung kalian. oke.**

**Abis baca, tinggalkan jejak yaa~~ Review kalian membangkitkan semangatku dalam mencari ide untuk kelanjutan cerita ini. Makasihhhh :* **


	8. Last Story : Goodbye

**Last Stories : Goodbye**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And other Cameo

Rated : K+ to T

**Genderswitch and Pedo**

**OOC and Typo**

**If You DON'T LIKE so DON'T READ **

**.**

"Anak-anak... Hari ini adalah hari terakhir bagi Baekhyun di sekolah ini. Dia akan kembali ke sekolah lamanya di China. Jadi kalian manfaatkan waktu terakhir ini sebaik-baiknya ya. Waktu 3 bulan itu, tidak sebentar loh. Dan meskipun setelah ini kalian tidak bertemu lagi, pastikan untuk tidak melupakan satu sama lain, ne."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Victoria—selaku wali kelas 2.C—melanjutkan materi pelajarannya.

Baekhyun yang duduk di pojokan kelas tampak menunduk dengan lesu. Ia terlihat tidak begitu ceria seperti biasanya. Jelas saja, Baekhyun sangat tidak senang jika harus kembali lagi ke China. Ia nyaman di Korea. Di sekolahnya yang sekarang membuatnya selalu merasa senang. Dia juga memiliki banyak sahabat di sini. Dan para guru juga selalu memperhatikannya.

Di China, Baekhyun tidak mempunyai seorangpun teman dekat. Hubungannya dengan teman-temannya di sana pun tidak begitu akrab. Mereka kadang ketus dan dingin pada Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun berbeda dengan mereka. Baekhyun bukanlah warga negara China seperti mereka. Kemampuan Baekhyun dalam berbahasa China pun tidak sebagus dia berbahasa Korea. Ketika di rumah pun, Neneknya selalu mengajaknya berbicara dalam bahasa Korea—karena neneknya adalah warga korea asli—kecuali kakeknya. Sekalipun 3 tahun ia habiskan di sana, tidak ada satupun yang membuatnya merasa ingin tetap tinggal di sana.

Awalnya ia pikir, mungkin ia akan menghabiskan masa satu tahunnya di kelas 2 di Korea. Namun di luar perkiraan, nenek dan kakeknya kembali dengan begitu cepat.

Baekhyun melirik ke sampingnya dimana Luhan duduk. Terlihat gadis itu juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca menatap Baekhyun. Ah! Baekhyun jadi ingin menangis juga. Baekhyun tahu kalau gadis tomboy itu pasti merasa kecewa padanya.

.

.

"Baekhyun akan kembali ke China." Ucap Kris pendek pada Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di kantin. Mengingat bel masuk pun belum berbunyi.

"Uhukk uhukkk" Chanyeol tersedak. Ia segera meraih air putihnya. Setelah merasa lega, ia menatap Kris kaget. "Mwo? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"  
"Heechul Haelmoni sudah puas dengan jalan-jalannya. Jadi dia ingin mengambil kembali cucu kesayangannya. Masalahnya bukan di cepat atau tidaknya. Karena aku juga sudah memperkirakan kalau Baekhyun tidak akan menetap di Korea lebih dari 6 bulan." Ujar Kris santai. Ia menyesap teh hangat yang tadi di pesannya.

Chanyeol menunduk. Menatap makanannya dengan tidak berselera.

Padahal baru saja dia mendapatkan satu sosok yang bisa ia jadikan tambatan hati. Tapi kenapa harus secepat ini?

"Kau masih bisa bertemu dengannya, Yeol. Dia kan tetap adikku. Kapanpun aku mau, dia bisa saja bermain ke Korea." Kata Kris sambil memasang seringainya. "Lagipula ada bagusnya juga. Dengan begitu kau bisa melupakan perasaanmu terhadapnya."

Chanyeol menatap Kris kaget.

"Aku tidak bodoh Yeol. Sekalipun waktu itu kau bilang hanya bercanda, tapi aku tahu kalau kau serius. Matamu itu tidak bisa berbohong."

"Kris... Jadi karena itu kau berusaha menjauhkan kami saat liburan kemarin? kau jahat sekali." Chanyeol menatap Kris tak percaya. Namun di sisi lain, ia pun sadar kalau perasaannya ini salah.

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Ia menatap Chanyeol serius.

"Yeol, kau tahu kan kalau Baekhyun adalah adikku satu-satunya?" tanya Kris dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dan kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Kau tahu itu kan?" dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Aku berpikir keras kemarin. kenapa aku ingin menjauhkan kalian? Kenapa aku tidak suka melihatmu menempeli adik kecilku itu? dan akhirnya aku menemukan jawabannya."

"Apa?"

"Karena Baekhyun adalah adikku. Aku hanya ingin menjaganya. Bukan hanya kau, sekalipun itu Kai ataupun Sehun, siapapun laki-laki itu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya mendekati adikku." Kris menghela nafas berat. "Dia masih terlalu kecil. Dan dia belum bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan buruk. Kau tidak lupa kan kalau adikku baru berumur 7 tahun. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia dewasa sebelum waktunya."

Chanyeol tertegun dengan tatapan Kris yang teduh. Tidak biasanya namja itu terlihat begitu tenang. Kris tidak beda jauh dengannya. Dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk adikku. Dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan itu. Tentu saja, karena dia juga mempunyai adik.

"Kau mengerti kan?" tanya Kris.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu. "aku mengerti Kris. Kau hanya ingin melindunginya kan. Aku bisa paham akan perasaanmu."

Kris tersenyum kecil. Dia senang karena Chanyeol tidak tersinggung dengan kata-katanya. Kris sadar kalau dirinya terlalu protektif. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? mungkin ini resiko sebagai seorang kakak. Tidak ada kan, kakak yang ingin hal buruk menimpa adiknya.

"Kalau Baekhyun sudah dewasa nanti, aku tidak akan melarang kalian lagi. Semua keputusan ada padanya. Dan aku akan selalu mendukung segala hal yang baik baginya." Tambah Kris. "Tapi ingat, kalau Baekhyun ternyata tidak menyukaimu, maka kau tidak boleh memaksanya."

"Aku tahu Kris. Apa aku terlihat seperti pemaksa? Tidak kan." Chanyeol memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Ya ya ya... lagian entah kenapa aku yakin perasaanmu tidak akan berubah berapapun lamanya nanti. Hatimu itu kan sangat keras." ledek Kris. "Jadi aku ingatkan saja agar siap-siap patah hati nantinya. Baekhyun dan aku kan tidak jauh berbeda. Selera kami sangat tinggi untuk urusan pasangan." Lanjut Kris dengan bangganya.

"Cih..." Chanyeol hanya mendengus lalu kembali menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

_'Aku yakin bisa mendapatkan hatinya suatu saat nanti.'_

.

.

Luhan, Xiumin dan Chen duduk di sekitar Baekhyun. Ruang kelas sudah sepi karena bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Setelah beberapa dari mereka mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' untuk Baekhyun dan pelukan-pelukan untuk terakhir kalinya. Kelas pun menjadi sepi dan hanya tersisa mereka berempat. Dari awal, Baekhyun memang tidak begitu dekat dengan yang lain, berbeda dengan ketiga anak ini. Mereka bahkan memutuskan untuk bersahabat di hari pertama Baekhyun sekolah di sini. Dan Baekhyun merasa nyaman ketika bermain dengan mereka.

Sejak tadi, gadis kecil itu hanya diam tak bergeming dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Alhasil, mereka pun hanya menunggu. Menantikan penjelasan dari sahabat baru mereka ini.

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Baekhyun.

Xiumin tersenyum sedih pada Baekhyun. "untuk apa minta maaf Baek?" tanyanya heran. Sesungguhnya mereka ada di sini bukan untuk meminta kata 'maaf' dari Baekhyun. Mereka hanya ingin mendengar suara sahabat mereka ini, di saat-saat terakhir. Karena hari esok, mereka tidak akan bisa mengobrol dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku harus pergi... meninggalkan kalian." Kata Baekhyun. "Padahal kita sudah bersahabat. Sahabat tidak akan meninggalkan sahabatnya kan. tapi aku justru meninggalkan kalian."

"Sebenarnya aku sedih karena kau akan pindah. Padahal aku sudah terlanjur senang memiliki sahabat yang manis dan imut sepertimu." Ucap Luhan sambil merangkul Baekhyun. "Tapi aku yakin kita bisa bertemu lagi nantinya." Tambah Luhan.

"Eum... kita harus bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti."

Baekhyun menatap teman-temannya penuh haru. "Setelah aku pindah nanti, kalian tidak akan melupakanku kan?"

Tukkk

Chen menjitak kepala Baekhyun pelan. "Tentu saja kami tidak akan melupakanmu. Adanya kau yang jangan melupakan kami. Kau kan cantik dan sangat mudah bergaul. Jadi pasti mudah mendapatkan teman di sana." Ujar anak laki-laki itu dengan mimik wajah cemberut.

"Uuhhh" Keluh Baekhyun. "Iya. Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian."—_'Padahal hanya kalian lah yang mau bersahabat denganku.'_ batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kalau kau berlibur ke sini, beritahu kami loh."

"Iya, Xiumin-ah."

"aku akan sangat merindukanmu Baekhyunnie." Luhan memeluk Baekhyun erat.

Baekhyun pun membalas pelukan dengan tak kalah erat. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat akan sesuatu. Ia pun melepas pelukannya lalu beralih untuk mengambil tas ranselnya.

Chen, Xiumin, dan Luhan hanya diam memperhatikannya.

"Tadaaaa..." Baekhyun menunjukkan tiga buah benda yang di dapatkannya dari dalam tas. Dia meletakkan benda-benda itu di atas mejanya. "Ini untuk kenang-kenangan."

Benda-benda itu ia beli kemarin bersama nenek dan ibunya. Berhubung ini hari-hari terakhir Baekhyun di rumah, Eomma dan Appanya yang teramat sibuk itupun memutuskan untuk libur supaya bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Baekhyun—putri kecil mereka. Mungkin bisa saja, bagi Eunhyuk—Eomma Baekhyun—untuk meminta putrinya tetap di Korea. Namun Eunhyuk terlalu malas menanggapi ibu mertuanya yang cerewet dan pasti akan mengomelinya. Dan lagi, ia cukup sadar kalau dirinya sangat jarang ada di rumah.

Bukankah karena itu juga yang menjadi alasan bagi Heechul yang mengambil Baekhyun darinya ketika gadis kecil itu berumur 4 tahun. U-uh.. Eunhyuk jadi merasa tak berkutik kalau sudah berurusan dengan ibu mertuanya itu.

"Jepitan hello kitty untuk Luhannie." Kata Baekhyun. Dengan tangan mungilnya, ia memasangkan jepitan berwarna pink itu pada rambut kecoklatan Luhan. "Luhannie itu terlalu tomboy. Memang sih keren, tapi kan Luhannie cantik. Kalau pakai jepitan yang imut pasti akan terlihat manis. Mungkin saja setelah ini Sehun Oppa akan suka pada Luhannie." Luhan merona mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun. Namun ia tetap menatap sedih sahabatnya.

"Ini bandana untuk Xiuminnie." Baekhyun menyodorkan bandana berwarna orange pada Xiumin. "Menurutku ini akan cocok untuk Xiuminnie yang selalu ceria."

"Dan ini buku note untuk Chennie. Kau kan suka menulis dan sangat rajin belajar. Jadi pasti buku ini akan berguna."

"Gomawo"—Chen.

"Gomawo Baekhyunnie." Kata Luhan dan Xiumin berbarengan.

"Ne. Kajja kita pulang." Ajak Baekhyun dan beranjak berdiri.

Luhan, Xiumin, Chen dan Baekhyun pun berjalan beriringan sampai gerbang depan sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Baekhyun. Maka ini juga menjadi terakhir kalinya mereka berjalan bersama.

Terlihat Heechul dan Eunhyuk yang sudah menunggu Baekhyun di depan gerbang.

"Sampai jumpa suatu saat nanti." Baekhyun melambai.

"Sampai jumpa." Ujar ketiga sekawan itu.

Lalu Baekhyun pun berlari kecil menuju nenek dan ibunya. Ketika sudah di dalam mobil pun ia masih sempat-sempatnya melambai pada kawan baiknya itu.

_'Aku ingin sekolah di Korea nantinya. Harus.'_—batin Baekhyun yakin.

.

.

Baekhyun menumpukan dagunya pada kedua lutut mungilnya. Mata sipitnya tampak menerawang sambil menatap pantulan langit dari kolam renang yang ada dibelakang rumahnya.

Malam akan segera tiba. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin waktu terlalu cepat berlalu. Ia masih ingin menikmati keberadaannya di Korea. Baekhyun tidak ingin kembali ke China. Tapi, apa yang mau di kata, ia tidak bisa melawan keinginan Neneknya.

"Dongsaeng kesayangan Oppa sedang melamun." tiba-tiba Kris muncul dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Eoh?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Tapi kau terlihat sedih. Bukankah besok kau akan kembali ke China? Kau akan bertemu lagi dengan teman-teman lamamu kan?"

"Aku tidak punya teman, Oppa. Tidak seperti di sini." Lirih Baekhyun. "Bahasa China-ku buruk. Sekalipun aku sudah 3 tahun tinggal di sana, tapi aku masih sulit untuk menyesuaikan diri. Anak-anak di sana pun berbeda dengan di sini. Karena itu aku kadang suka kesepian. Aku juga pasti akan merindukan Eomma dan Appa. Juga Kris Oppa."

"Di sini juga aku sudah memiliki 3 orang sahabat. Lalu ada Kai Oppa dan Sehun Oppa yang selalu baik padaku. Ada... Chanyeol Oppa juga. Aku nyaman di sini."

Kris mengelus surai kecoklatan adiknya dengan sayang. Meskipun jarak usianya dengan Baekhyun terlampau jauh, tapi justru hal itulah yang membuat Kris begitu menyayangi Baekhyun. sebagai seorang kakak yang jauh lebih dewasa, ia jelas harus selalu menjaga adiknya ini. Satu fakta yang membuat Kris selalu sedih yaitu karena ia tidak bisa selalu berada di sisi adiknya. Tapi apa mau di kata, baik Eomma dan Haelmoninya sama-sama keras kepalanya. Eommanya yang keras kepala dan tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan mengajak Baekhyun tinggal bersama mereka lagi, di tambah Haelmoninya yang begitu menyayangi Baekhyun dan tidak mau mengembalikan Baekhyun.

Hal yang tidak rumit namun sikap kedua orang itulah yang memperumit keadaan.

"Hei... jangan sedih begitu. Oppa janji, nanti pasti akan selalu bermain ke China saat liburan." Ujar Kris sambil merangkul bahu mungil adiknya.

"Jinjja? Dengan Chanyeol Oppa?" mata sipit Baekhyun pun berbinar dengan begitu menggemaskan.

"Eh? Tentu saja sendirian." Sahut Kris sambil memasang wajah pura-pura bingung.

"Huh..." Baekhyun merajuk. Dia memasang wajah sebalnya dan membuang muka dari Kris.

"Ya! Adikku ini berapa tahun, Eoh? Kenapa suka sekali pada Chanyeol." gerutu Kris.

"Chanyeol Oppa keren. Dia tampan dan dewasa. Dia juga sangat baik padaku. Chanyeol Oppa terlihat seperti namja idola yang ada di drama. Pokoknya aku suka Chanyeol Oppa." Baekhyun dengan semangat memuji-muji Chanyeol di depan Kris. Hal ini pun sukses membuat Kris semakin kesal. Dia tetap tidak rela adik kesayangannya bersama Chanyeol. Anggaplah dia Brother Complex, karena ia pun tak peduli. Yang penting, Kris hanya ingin menjaga adiknya dari zona berbahaya.

"Sekolah yang benar. Kau ini tidak boleh dewasa sebelum waktunya. Pakai celana saja masih suka terbalik, sok-sok menyukai namja." Kris dengan gemas mencubit pipi tembam Baekhyun. Membuat pipi bulat itu tampak memerah seperti di beri blush on.

"Oppa jahat. Aku tidak lagi memakai celana terbalik kok." Dan lagi-lagi Baehyun merajuk.

Obrolan kedua kakak beradik itu pun terus berlanjut sampai langit mulai menggelap.

.

.

Ting

Baekhyun mengernyit. Ia meraih ponsel layar sentuh kesayangannya yang di letakkan dengan manis di atas ranjang. Ada satu pesan yang masuk. Baekhyun pun menggeser tombol pembuka kunci dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

**From : Chanyeol Oppa**

**Baby Hyunnie, besok kau kembali ke China?**

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun melonjak kegirangan. Sesungguhnya, belum pernah sekalipun Chanyeol mengirim pesan padanya. Ia bisa memiliki nomor Chanyeol pun karena berhasil mengambilnya diam-diam dari kontak di ponsel Kris.

**To : Chanyeol Oppa**

** Ne Oppa. Chanyeol Oppa tahu dari Kris Oppa ya?**

.

Tidak sampai 1 menit, Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan pesan balasannya. Begitu membacanya, Baekhyun pun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

**From : Chanyeol Oppa**

** Ini aku. Sehun. Chanyeol Hyung sedang mandi. Aku kan belum punya ponsel, Baby.**

** .**

** To : Chanyeol Oppa**

** Oh. Oppa tahu darimana aku akan pindah?**

** .**

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika tidak kunjung mendapat balasan.

"Apa Sehun Oppa ketiduran saat berkirim pesan denganku?" heran Baekhyun. Namun ia sendiri tidak begitu peduli.

Baekhyun pun meletakkan ponselnya di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Lebih baik dia beristirahat saja untuk perjalanan besok.

**Sedangkan di sisi lain...**

"Hyung kan sudah bilang jangan memainkan ponsel hyung." Chanyeol berkacak pinggang sambil memasang wajah galaknya. Belum lagi suara bassnya yang menggelegar tampak sangat menyeramkan bagi seorang bocah cilik seperti Sehun.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mengirim pesan pada Baekhyunnie, Hyung." Protes Sehun yang tidak takut sama sekali pada Chanyeol. Huh... untuk apa dia takut?—begitu pikir Sehun.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memakainya tanpa izin kan."

"Kenapa Hyung jadi marah-marah sih? Biasanya juga Hyung tidak pernah marah ketika aku ataupun Kai memainkan ponsel Hyung. Hari ini Hyung sangat menyebalkan." Balas Sehun. Ia berbalik menuju kamarnya dan Kai, dimana saudara kembarnya itu sudah tidur sejak tadi.

Chanyeol hanya diam melihat kepergian adiknya itu. Benar saja, sepanjang sisa hari ini, moodnya benar-benar memburuk. Ia kesal dan serba salah. Rasanya ia sangat ingin marah-marah karena keinginannya tidak bisa terpenuhi.

Sesungguhnya, Chanyeol sangat ingin menemui Baekhyun. Ia ingin melihat gadis kecil itu. Namun, Kris dengan keras melarangnya. Jadi apa mau di kata, Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Rasanya semakin lama, sahabat baiknya itu semakin keterlaluan.

"Argghhhh..." Chanyeol mengerang untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

.

.

Mata kecil Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, berharap ada satu sosok tinggi seperti kakaknya yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

_'Aku merindukan Chanyeol Oppa.' _Batin Baekhyun sedih. Awalnya Baekhyun pikir, Chanyeol akan datang ke rumahnya pagi ini. Setidaknya untuk mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'.

Dia pikir hubungan mereka cukup dekat layaknya adik dan kakak sehingga sesuatu seperti perpisahan sangatlah penting. Baekhyun tidak menyangka, Chanyeol tidak akan menemuinya.

Jujur, dia sangat mengagumi Chanyeol. Bahkan bisa di bilang, ia menyayangi namja itu. Mungkin dalam pikiran Baekhyun, perasaan ini sama saja dengan kasih sayangnya pada Kris. Tapi, kenapa dia merasa begitu sedih ketika tidak bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol di saat-saat terakhir seperti ini.

Rasanya menjadi semakin sedih lagi ketika ia berpikir kalau Chanyeol tidak peduli padanya—lebih parahnya sampai melupakan dirinya.

_Penerbangan China airlines nomor B1FK090 di harap segera bersiap ..._

"Sudah waktunya." Ujar Siwon. Ia berjalan mendekati putri tercintanya itu. Mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam gendongannya. Memeluk gadis kecil itu dengan begitu erat. Lalu mengecup pipi dan keningnya berkali-kali. Sekalipun Siwon di mata orang-orang merupakan sosok kaku yang penuh wibawa, tapi dia akan berubah menjadi begitu penuh kasih ketika berada di dekat anak-anaknya. Terutama putri kecilnya.

"Appa akan merindukanmu, Princess." Bisik Siwon.

"Aku juga akan merindukan Appa."

Eunhyuk pun mendekati suami dan anaknya itu. Ia mengambil alih tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Memeluk gadis kecil itu. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang di lakukan Siwon. Menumpahkan seluruh rasa kasihnya pada Baekhyun.

Setelah Baekhyun sudah lepas dari kedua orangtuanya, ia pun mendekati Kris.

"Baekhyunnie..." Kris memanggil nama Baekhyun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Oppa." Baekhyun pun berlari ke arah Kris. Dan masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat kakaknya.

"Oppa akan selalu merindukan adik kecil Oppa. Jangan nakal ketika di sana, ne?"

"Eumm... Saranghae Oppa."

"Saranghae, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun pun kembali ke sisi Heechul—Haelmoninya. Sambil menggandeng Baekhyun, ia menatap anak dan menantunya.

"Kami pergi dulu." Ujar Heechul.

"Tolong jaga putriku, Eomma." Balas Eunhyuk.

Heechul pun hanya mengangguk. Bersama dengan suami dan cucunya, ia pun melangkah menuju pintu keberangkatan. Sesekali Baekhyun menoleh dan melambaikan tangan pada keluarganya.

_'Aku akan kembali lagi suatu saat nanti.'—_Batin Baekhyun dengan mantapnya.

.

.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya. Keberadaan Chanyeol di tengah padatnya orang-orang yang memenuhi bandara. Namja itu memandang sendu ketika Baekhyun memeluk kedua orangtuanya dan Kris.

Rasanya, ia juga ingin merasakan perpisahan yang seperti itu dengan Baekhyun. Ia ingin memeluk gadis kecil itu dengan sama eratnya.

Ada secerca rasa hampa ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang perlahan berjalan menuju pintu keberangkatan. Ia merasa ada palu yang memukul keras hatinya ketika tak lagi melihat punggung kecil itu.

Chanyeol sadar kalau sejak awal dia sudah salah. Bahkan suka pada Baekhyun adalah sebuah kesalahan untuknya. Tapi, sayangnya Chanyeol tidak berdaya. Dia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya sendiri.

Dan sudah Chanyeol putuskan kalau dia tidak akan menyerah pada perasaannya. Meski harus menunggu, maka dia akan menunggu. Sampai saat itu tiba, dimana Kris sudah tidak bisa melarang-larang lagi jika ia ingin berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya perlu bersabar sampai saat itu tiba.

Yah... bersabar.

Sekarang, tinggal takdirlah yang menentukan kelanjutan bagi keduanya.

**Benaran END atau TBC?**

**Words : 2.859**

** Publised : 11/07/2014**

**A/N : Awalnya aku rencana mau buat dua cerita lagi. Tapi karena sifat malasku yang slalu menunda-nunda sebuah pekerjaan, aku pun kehilangan ide. alhasil, aku press ceritanya dan di jadikan satu seperti ini. Pendek dan sedih. Ga ada moment pula. Yasudahlah, lagipula di cerita-cerita sebelumnya, aku udah buat banyak moment-momentnya kan? hehehe**

**So ... Aku mau beri kalian dua pertanyaan :**

**1\. Mau lanjut atau engga? Kalau mau end di sini, yah kalian khayalkan saja sendiri bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya. hehehe :)**

**2\. Mau setting yang seperti apa? aku udah mikirin sih kelanjutannya kalau seandainya kalian mau lanjut. Baekhyun yang sudah SMP atau SMA? Harus salah satunya ya. Kalau Baekhyun SMP, nanti Chanyeolnya ku buat sudah kuliah gitu. atau Baekhyun SMA, nanti Chanyeolnya akan bakal jadi guru di sekolah Baekhyun. Uhukk... CInta yang lebih terlarang. Yahhh... ga menutup kemungkinan soal Kris yang masih larang-larang sih. karena gimana juga Baekhyun belum gede.**

** Jadi gimanaaaaaa? Semuanya tergantung kalian, oke?**


	9. 8th Stories : Senior High School

**ChanBaek 8th Stories : Senior High School**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And other Cameo

Rated : K+ to T

**Genderswitch and Pedo**

**OOC and Typo**

**If You DON'T LIKE so DON'T READ **

.

.

**7 Tahun Berlalu . . .**

Baekhyun menatap puas penampilannya di depan cermin. Sempurna—Begitulah kesimpulannya.

Sekali lagi dia menyisir rambut hitam panjangnya lalu mengerling ke arah cermin.

"Aku memang cantik!" Gumamnya pelan. Ia meraih tas ransel berwarna putih dengan corak awan-awan biru. Mengenakannya di punggung lalu sekali lagi bercermin.

Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat menyukai seragam SMAnya ini. Kemeja putih dengan rok merah kotak-kotak. Lalu di tambah dengan blazer berwarna biru. Benar-benar sangat keren.

Keputusannya untuk bersekolah di Korea memang pilihan yang tepat. Usaha keras yang di lakukannya selama ini pun menjadi tidak sia-sia. Karena ia sendiri merasa begitu senang seperti ini.

Selama beberapa tahun belakangan Baekhyun selalu memelas dan memohon pada Haelmoninya agar di izinkan bersekolah di Korea. Namun wanita yang telah berumur itu tetap saja menolak.

Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau menyerah dengan begitu mudahnya. Baekhyun terus dan terus berusaha membujuk neneknya agar menuruti kemauannya.

Akhirnya ketika Baekhyun menginjak kelas 3 SMP, Haelmoninya memberikannya tawaran. Jika dia berhasil mendapatkan peringkat pertama untuk hasil kelulusan nanti, maka dia akan di izinkan untuk sekolah di Korea. Tapi jika tidak, O-ohh... Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus tetap menetap di China.

Dan Baekhyun berhasil. Hahaha... kerja keras Baekhyun memang bukanlah isapan jempol semata. Jika sudah bertekad maka apapun bisa ia raih. Jadi jangan pernah anggap remeh seorang Wu Baekhyun.

"SM HS aku datang!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya semangat.

.

.

"Hun... Kau lihat di sana." Dari balik semak-semak tampak dua penampakan sedang mengintip. Layaknya anggota Spy, mereka menajamkan indra penglihatan mereka hingga setajam mata elang.

"Aku lihat Kai. Lihat-lihat... Kyungsoo Noona mendekat kemari." Sehun berseru dengan semangatnya. Tanpa sadar dia bangkit dari posisi bersembunyinya. Hal ini sukses membuat Kai merasa kesal dan langsung menarik kasar tangan adik kembarnya.

"Pabboya! Kau mau kita ketahuan."

"Hehehe... Mian Kai." Sehun meringis.

"Cepat ambil selangnya." Perintah Kai sambil menunjuk ke arah keran yang tak jauh di belakang mereka.

"Kenapa aku jadi di suruh-suruh?"

"Sudah cepat!" Kai sedikit membentak. Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Sehun pun beranjak mendekati keran yang di tunjuk Kai tadi. Meraih selang panjang yang ada di sana lalu memberikannya pada Kai.

"Kau bagian yang menyalakan airnya, oke?" ujar Kai sambil mengangkat jempolnya. Dia mengambil selang tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke depan.

"Oke-oke." Sehun pun kembali ke tempat keran tadi. Dia menaruh tangannya di atas putaran keran lalu menatap Kai serius. Menantikan kode selanjutnya dari saudara kembarnya itu.

Sehun dan Kai—meskipun usia mereka terus menerus bertambah dan zaman pun mulai berubah, tapi kelakuan mereka tak ada berubahnya sedikitpun.

Bahkan sekalipun sekarang mereka sudah menjadi siswa kelas 3 SM High School dimana kurang dari 1 tahun lagi maka mereka akan lulus dan menuju ke Universitas, tetap saja mereka menjadi anak nakal. Suka sekali mengganggu anak-anak lain.

Dan tidak pernah berubah juga sejak dulu, Kyungsoo selalu jadi korban kejahilan mereka.

"SEHUN !" Kai tiba-tiba berseru nyaring.

Sehun yang mengira itu kode dari Kai yang menyuruhnya untuk menyalakan air pun langsung memutar kerannya.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Kai terkejut.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan adik bodoh!" Kai berbalik dan membentak Sehun. Anak berkulit putih itu pun mengernyit. Dengan segera ia memutar balik kerannya lalu menatap tajam saudaranya.

"Kau kan menyuruhku untuk menyalakan airnya." Sahut Sehun yang tidak terima di katai 'Bodoh'. Enak saja dia di bilang bodoh, gini-gini dia adalah pemegang tetap peringkat 1 seangkatan di SM HS. Berbeda dengan Kai yang hanya berputar-putar di 20 besar. Dia lebih pintar daripada Kai—kalau mau di bandingkan.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu." Kai berseru tak terima.

"Tadi jelas-jelas—"

"Kenapa kalian menyiramku?" Suara cempreng yang berteriak nyaring ke arah mereka itupun menghentikan perdebatan duo KaiHun. Sehun yang memang tidak sadar akan situasi pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Bola matanya membulat ketika melihat sosok gadis yang terlihat kebasahan akibat ulahnya dan Kai.

Bukan. Itu bukan Kyungsoo, si Noona tetangga yang selalu ia jahili bersama Kai. Melainkan seorang gadis imut bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam sepinggang. Gadis itu menatap kesal ke arah Kai.

Sehun melangkah pelan mendekati saudaranya. Ia pun berbisik pelan.

"Kai... Kurasa kita salah sasaran."

"Kau benar. Lihat itu bukan si mata bulat Do Kyungsoo." Kai pun ikut berbisik.

"Gadis ini bersinar."

"Apa dia malaikat?"

"Kau benar. Kurasa dia malaikat... atau bidadari?"

Sehun dan Kai memutar kepala mereka bersamaan. Saling tatap lalu tak lama muncul seringaian dari bibir mereka.

"Kurasa dia bidadari yang baru saja terjatuh." Ujar Kai.

"Ia. Mungkin dia baru saja jatuh dari langit sana."

Duo kembar bodoh itupun sama-sama menengadah menatap langit.

Oke... Kita tinggalkan saja dua orang bodoh ini.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Moodnya yang sangat bagus di pagi hari tadi pun menurun drastis sampai di titik minimum. Siapa yang tidak kesal?

Dia adalah murid baru di tahun ajaran baru. Dia baru saja kelas 1. Tidak kenal siapapun dan tidak tahu apapun. Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Belum apa-apa dia sudah di siram dengan air. Membuat baju seragam baru yang teramat sangat di sukainya ini menjadi basah. Dan anak-anak lain yang sedang berlalu lalang pun menjadikannya bahan tontonan—seakan dirinya adalah kelinci percobaan yang gagal eksprerimen.

Karena sudah terlanjur kesal sekaligus malu, Baekhyun langsung berlari pergi menuju koperasi untuk membeli baju seragam baru.

Meski baju yang sekarang sama saja dengan yang tadi, tetap saja Baekhyun terlanjur kesal.

Dua anak laki-laki yang rasanya sangat tidak asing itu benar-benar mencari masalah dengannya. Apa maksud mereka dengan menyiramnya seperti ini. belum lagi bukannya minta maaf, kedua anak itu malah mengobrol satu sama lain dan mengabaikan Baekhyun. Oh God, Berikanlah kesabaran pada makhluk imutmu ini.

Ceklek~

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia sedikit menunduk untuk mengecek lagi seragamnya.

"Kyaaaaaaa..."

"Itu Park Seonsaengnim..."

"Betapa seksinya dia."

"Oppa oh Oppa."

"Lihat, lihat dia menatapku."

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan lalu mendapati sekumpulan yeoja berada di sana sambil berteriak-teriak heboh.

Karena penasaran, Baekhyun pun mendekati mereka.

Efek dari tubuhnya yang mungil membuat Baekhyun kesulitan untuk melihat apa yang menjadi objek dari sekumpulan yeoja itu hingga mereka sehisteris itu.

"Apa ada artis?"—Batin Baekhyun.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat kesempatan, Baekhyun pun mengambil inisiatif lain. Dia menoleh ke samping lalu mendapati seorang gadis. Baekhyun mencolek lengan gadis itu.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Baekhyun.

Gadis itu pun tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun. "Park Seonsaengnim datang."

"Mwo? Lalu kenapa heboh sekali?"

Tiba-tiba para gadis-gadis itu menyingkir ke pinggir. Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa pun jadi ikut terbawa arus. Gadis yang tadi di ajaknya bicaralah yang menarik tangannya.

"Kyaaaaaa..." Baekhyun menutup telinganya. Dia menengadah untuk melihat objek kehebohan itu. Mata Baekhyun melebar dan mulutnya menganga.

Sosok itu... Namja tinggi berambut merah. Dengan kemeja berwarna hitam yang di padukan dengan celana jeans. Ada sebuah tas gitar yang di sampirkan pada salah satu bahunya. Demi apapun, apa dia mahasiswa kuliahan?

Tapi, Baekhyun mengenali namja itu. Baekhyun kenal dia. Sangat kenal malah. Dia ...

"Park Seonsaengnim. Tampan sekali bukan? Dia guru musik di sekolah kita." Gadis tadi tiba-tiba bersuara. Dia berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. Menatap gadis itu tak percaya.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Choi Jinri. Tapi aku biasa di panggil Sulli."

"Aku Wu Baekhyun."

"Ah... salam kenal Baekhyun-ah."

.

.

"Park Seonsaengnim adalah guru tertampan sekaligus paling muda di sekolah kita. Ku dengar dia baru menyelesaikan kuliahnya 2 tahun lalu. Tapi dia sudah mengajar di sekolah ini selama 4 tahun."

"Jinjja? Tapi kenapa gayanya seperti anak kuliahan sekali. Memang guru boleh mengenakan celana jeans seperti itu di jam mengajarnya?"

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Lagipula kudengar pemilik saham terbesar sekolah kita ini adalah keluarga Park. Jadi sekalipun melanggar aturan, pasti tidak akan mendapat teguran."

"Oh begitu."

"Park Seonsaengnim itu sangat misterius. Dia terlihat dingin dan tidak pernah mempedulikan kami—para fansnya. Tapi itu sisi keren dari Park Seonsaengnim."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan cerita dari teman barunya. Dia terus saja berceloteh tentang Park Seonsaengnim—yang telah Baekhyun identifikasikan sebagai Chanyeol Oppanya.

Sekarang Baekhyun percaya apa yang dinamakan takdir. Yupss, dia dan Chanyeol memang terikat takdir.

Awalnya Baekhyun sempat bingung bagaimana caranya agar bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Kris sudah tidak lagi berada di Korea. Namja itu melanjutkan S2nya di Canada untuk memperdalam kuliah bisnisnya. Jadi Baekhyun juga tidak merasa punya alasan jikalau dia ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Dulu memang Baekhyun belum mengerti tentang apa yang di rasakannya. Dia berpikir kalau Chanyeol hanyalah teman Oppanya yang sangat baik dan Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Namun semakin banyak waktu yang berlalu, Baekhyun mulai sadar kalau dia merindukan sosok Chanyeol yang selalu hangat padanya. Baekhyun juga rindu pada senyuman Chanyeol. Banyak hal yang Baekhyun rindukan dari diri Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak paham. Benar-benar tidak paham. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun baru mengerti ketika dia berumur 13 tahun saat ia mendapatkan pernyataan cinta pertamanya dari seorang namja.

Saat itu Baekhyun belajar banyak tentang cinta. Berdasarkan pengalaman dan cerita dari orang lain serta pengalamannya sendiri. Beberapa kali Baekhyun juga menjalin hubungan dengan namja. Rasa suka, senang dan terkadang rindu. Sama seperti yang di rasakannya dulu pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun sadar kalau pada saat itu dia sudah mendapatkan cinta pertamanya di usia 7 tahun yaitu Chanyeol. Bahkan sampai saat ini, terkadang Baekhyun suka teringat Chanyeol. dan mungkin di bandingkan namja-namja lainnya, perasaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol lebih dalam.

Meski para orang dewasa selalu berkata kalau perasaannya hanyalah cinta monyet dari anak remaja labil yang belum dewasa sehingga nanti juga akan terlupakan dengan sendirinya—dan Baekhyun berpikir kalau itu ada benarnya juga.

Tapi bisa melihat sosok Chanyeol lagi membuat Baekhyun berdebar dengan sendirinya. Saat itulah Baekhyun sadar... Cinta pertamanya bukan hanya sekedar cinta monyet. Mungkinkah ini cinta yang sesungguhnya?

"Sayangnya kita tidak akan bisa di ajar olehnya." Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh dan menatap Sulli dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Park Seonsaengnim hanya mau mengajar kelas 3. Dalam satu hari, dia hanya akan berada di sekolah selama 4 jam. Mengajar dua kelas dalam sehari. Setelah jam 12, kau tidak akan melihatnya lagi di sekolah. Maka dari itu, selama dia ada, kita harus memanfaatkannya secara maksimal." Sulli mengepalkan tangannya lalu menatap Baekhyun seolah-olah Baekhyun juga merupakan fan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak—"

KRIIINGGG~

"Sudah bel. Ayo ke aula. Kita harus mendengarkan pidato kepala sekolah di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru." Ajak Sulli sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun—lagi.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeleng tak habis pikir. Awalnya dia kira gadis yang bernama Choi Sulli tadi juga anak baru sepertinya. Namun dia salah. Gadis itu berada satu tingkat di atasnya.

Sikapnya tadi benar-benar di luar batas. Tapi Baekhyun senang. Setidaknya melihat sikap Sulli yang ramah tadi menunjukkan kalau tidak ada kesenjangan antara angkatan atas dan bawah.

Baekhyun pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi deretan para murid baru. Dia menoleh ke kiri lalu ke kanan. Wajah-wajah yang asing. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan.

Semoga saja dia tidak akan sulit menemukan teman baru nantinya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memainkannya. Kepala sekolah belum hadir jadi mereka harus menunggu. Daripada merasa bosan, lebih baik dia menyibukkan diri dengan bermain game.

"Permisi, apa aku boleh duduk di sini?"

Baekhyun menengadah ketika mendengar ada seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Luhan!" Baekhyun menjerit pelan. Dia langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Kau Luhan kan? Xi Luhan? Astagaa... aku merindukanmu."

Tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun langsung memeluk gadis yang menegurnya tadi.

"Kau—" Gadis itu masih belum mengerti. Dia terlihat berpikir dan berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah dia mengenal gadis ini atau tidak.

"Aku Baekhyun. Apa kau lupa?" Baekhyun berbisik.

"Baekhyun!" Luhan pun langsung membalas pelukan teman lamanya. "Bogoshipo"

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan melangkah beriringan. Sesekali mereka tersenyum ke arah satu sama lain sambil berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga. Ternyata dunia sempit sekali ya."

"Sayang sekali Xiumin dan Chen tidak sekolah di sini. Kalau mereka di sini, pasti kita bisa berkumpul lagi seperti dulu."

"Mereka sekolah dimana sekarang, Luhannie?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau Chen itu sangat pintar. Dia masuk ke sekolah Internasional. Sedangkan Xiumin, dia masuk ke sekolah kejurusan dan mengambil jurusan memasak. Dia mau menjadi koki."

"Jinjja? Wahh keren sekali."

"Begitulah." Luhan mengibas pelan rambutnya ke belakang. Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun mengerling jahil.

"Kau sekarang cantik ya. Kau memanjangkan rambutmu?"

"Ahh... iya. Aku hanya ingin memanjangkannya. Apa terlihat bagus?"

"Ne! Kau sangat cantik." Baekhyun menunjukkan kedua jempolnya pada Luhan. Gadis itu pun terkekeh sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Sahabatku ini juga bertambah cantik."

"Tentu saja. Aku kan memang selalu cantik." Baekhyun berkata dengan penuh percaya diri. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Bidadariku..."

Senyum Baekhyun pun menghilang secara perlahan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati dua orang namja dengan tinggi yang nyaris sama namun memiliki warna tubuh berbeda sedang melambai ke arahnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, cantik." Ujar yang berkulit hitam dengan senyum ala bad boy-nya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Lu." Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan dan berjalan menjauhi kedua namja itu.

"Ya... Chagiya kau mau kemana?" Seru yang berkulit hitam lagi. Sedangkan saudara kembarnya hanya mendengus melihat tingkah berlebihan dari kembarannya.

"Bisakah kau lebih cool dikit. Sungguh, semua perempuan pasti akan lari kalau melihat tingkahmu itu." Lalu Sehun—si kulit putih—melangkah lebih dulu untuk menyusul Baekhyun.

"Sehun-ah... Kau tega sekali pada _Partner in Crime_-mu ini." Seru Kai sambil berlari pelan menyusul Sehun.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sahut Sehun tanpa menoleh.

**END**

**Words : 2.145**

**Updated : 01/08/14**

.

**Hello~ I'm Back Guysss...**

**Baekhyun udah gede. Hihihihihiihihi~~ Karena masih awal-awalan, kita cut di sini dulu. Cerita berikutnya mungkin akan ada kejutan-kejutan menarik lainnya. So, tungguin aja.**

**Terima kasih sekali buat kalian semua yang udah review kemarin. aku benar-benar terharu. Aku sayang kalian semuaaaa~ *Hug&amp;Kiss***

**Oke deh... Kalau udah baca, aku sangat berharap kalian meninggalkan jejak kalian lagi. sekedar injakan kaki ataupun cap jempol pun tak apa#Plakk.. aku cuma berharap agar yang baca ama yang review tuh sebanding. sedih loh liat yang baca banyak tapi reviewnya dikit. Aku kan juga mau tau perasaan kalian pas baca FFku.**

**Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya.**


	10. 9th Stories : Duo Trouble

**ChanBaek 9th Stories : Duo Trouble**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And other Cameo

Rated : K+ to T

**Genderswitch and Pedo**

**OOC and Typo**

**If You DON'T LIKE so DON'T READ **

.

.

Chanyeol melangkah sambil menenteng tas laptopnya. Ia menghela nafas satu kali—upaya untuk mengurangi rasa penatnya.

Kaki jenjangnya membawa namja itu masuk ke dalam apartement miliknya yang terletak di pusat kota. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis begitu seorang wanita yang duduk manis di meja receptionist menyapanya ramah.

Ketika sampai di depan lift, dia menekan tombol yang ada di sana sembari menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

Tingg~

Pintu lift terbuka. Chanyeol pun melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Ia menekan angka 3 karena memang tempat tinggalnya berada di sana.

Rasanya Chanyeol sudah benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan ranjang empuk kesayangannya. Berada di dalam kamar yang hangat dan bergulung dibalik selimut tebal. Oh... itu pasti akan terasa seperti di surga.

Tingg~

Pintu lift pun terbuka.

Chanyeol langsung membawa dirinya menuju tempat tinggal pribadinya tersebut. Tidak begitu jauh dari lift.

"_305"_—Chanyeol membatin senang. Dia pun sedikit membungkuk, berniat untuk menekan pass kodenya agar bisa masuk ke dalam.

Namun akhirnya Chanyeol menyadari satu hal. Apartementnya tidak terkunci. Chanyeol mendorong pelan pintu tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya.

Matanya yang bulat itu pun semakin melebar. Apa-apaan ini? Chanyeol rasa dirinya bukanlah orang yang ceroboh. Dia tidak pernah lupa untuk mengunci apartementnya ini jika pergi ke luar rumah. Tapi kenapa sekarang... A-oh! Jangan bilang dia baru saja kemalingan. Ada pencuri yang masuk dan menggeledah tempat tinggalnya.

Berbagai dugaan paranoid mulai memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Tidak, tidak. Sangat mustahil kalau ada pencuri. Gedung apartementnya ini termasuk salah satu apartement teraman di Seoul—sekaligus termewah. Bisa dilihat juga dari banyaknya satpam dan penjaga keamanan di bawah sana. Jadi mana mungkin ada orang nekat yang mencuri di tempat yang dipenuhi penjaga. Orang jahat pun juga ingin hidup kan.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Tidak peduli tentang apa yang ada di dalam atau apapun itu. Chanyeol hanya ingin memastikan.

Ia pun mendorong pintu apartementnya. Matanya menyipit begitu semua lampu sudah di nyalakan. Biasanya kalau setiap dia pulang kerja, lampu pasti masih dalam keadaan padam.

Syuuungggg~~

Dukkk Dukkk

"Yak! Hitam jelek. Kau curang sekali!"

"Aku tidak curang albino. Kau saja yang payah."

"Kau curang. Tadi kau menarik tanganku dan menendang kakiku. Makanya aku jadi kalah."

"Itu bukan curang! Itu strategi."

"Curanggg"

Buukkkkk~~

Prangggg~

Chanyeol melongo. Bunyi ribut-ribut yang sangat ia kenali. Chanyeol sudah bisa menduga kalau tidak mungkin ada maling di tempat tinggalnya. Hanya saja—

Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?—Adik-adiknya yang nakal itu.

Chanyeol melangkah cepat. Dan begitu melihat keadaan ruang tengahnya. Chanyeol merasa tulang rahang bawahnya akan terlepas dari tempatnya. Mulut Chanyeol menganga dan bola matanya menatap tak percaya pada salah satu tempat favoritenya untuk bersantai.

Ruang tengahnya yang di dominasi warna putih, krem, dan hitam kini sudah tidak jelas bagaimana bentuknya.

Sofa putih kebanggaannya yang selalu menjadi tempatnya berbaring sambil menonton film kesukaannya kini sudah berganti warna menjadi merah karena ketumpahan minuman soda kaleng. Lalu karpet bulu bergambar serigala kesayangannya pun sekarang di penuhi dengan remahan-remahan keripik kentang dan bungkusan snack.

Belum lagi yang paling tidak boleh di abaikan ialah dua anak manusia dengan warna kulit mereka yang sangat kontras terhadap satu sama lain. Terjadi adegan gulat di antara kedua adiknya—dengan tangan mereka yang memegang stik playstation. Mereka saling memukul, menendang dan tidak lupa mulut-mulut mereka yang terus berkicauan memaki satu sama lain. Oh Tuhan, dosa apa dia sampai memiliki adik seperti mereka.

Chanyeol menghela nafas—lagi—lelah. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafasnya dari beberapa menit terakhir ini. Tidak peduli dengan adanya mitos yang berkata kalau semakin banyak kita menghela nafas maka umur kita akan memendek. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mempedulikan apapun.

Bahkan sekalipun kedua adiknya dalam keadaan mengenaskan seakan-akan ingin membunuh satu sama lain, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Lagipula, ia mengenal kedua makhluk itu bukan sekedar 1 atau 2 tahun melainkan 17 tahun. Chanyeol tahu kalau seribut apapun mereka berkelahi, seektrim apapun mereka beraksi saling membunuh—tidak akan ada yang mati di antara mereka. kalaupun ada, bolehkah Chanyeol bersyukur? Oke. Dia bercanda.

Hanya saja, Chanyeol tahu bagaimana hubungan antara kedua adiknya. Meski malas mengakuinya—uhukk—tapi kedua manusia itu saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Di buktikan dengan kebersamaan mereka selama ini seakan-akan mereka tidak pernah merasa bosan. Bahkan meski sulit di percaya, mereka masih berbagi kamar yang sama meski sudah menginjak usia remaja. Benar-benar saling terikat.

Chanyeol sendiri kadang berpikir bagaimana nasib masa depan kedua adiknya? Mereka sejak kecil sudah hidup saling berbagi. Apa kelak nanti—dalam hal wanita pun mereka tetap saling berbagi? Uuuppss...

Oke, mari kita kembali ke masalah utama Chanyeol.

"Hhahh! YAK! BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI DAN RAPIKAN SEMUA KEKACAUAN INI?" Chanyeol berseru nyaring dengan suara bassnya yang menyeramkan.

Kai dan Sehun yang tadi sedang saling meniban pun langsung mendudukkan diri mereka.

Sehun menendang bokong Kai keras. "Jangan duduki kakiku."

"Ah... Mian." Kai memasang cengirannya.

"CEPAT RAPIKAN!"

Kai dan Sehun langsung terlonjak. Reflek mereka pun mulai memungut sampah-sampah di sekitar mereka. Oh tidak. Dunia akan kiamat kalau kakak tertua mereka sudah mengamuk.

.

.

Chanyeol memijit keningnya lelah. Ia duduk di meja makan sembari menunggu kedua adik nakalnya membersihkan kekacauan diruang tengah.

Sejak lulus dari SMA, Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri. Dia ingin belajar mandiri dengan menyewa apartement yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dengan gedung universitasnya. Selain itu juga, Chanyeol ingin merasakan kebebasan dan ketenangannya. Dia ingin lepas dari kedua adiknya yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun.

Dan beginilah hasilnya. Meskipun Chanyeol tak lagi tinggal di rumah, tapi baik Kai maupun Sehun sangat sering datang ke apartementnya. Untuk membuat kekacauan—tentu saja. Dengan membuat apartementnya ini menjadi seperti kapal pecah. Sungguh, Chanyeol sudah cukup lelah dengan profesi gandanya.

Chanyeol sekarang memang bukan lagi anak kuliahan. Umurnya sekarang sudah 25 tahun. Dan dia berhasil menjabat sebagai Sekertaris Direktur di Perusahaan keluarga Park. Tentu saja posisi direktur masih di pegang oleh Tuan Park—Appa Chanyeol dan KaiHun. Meski mungkin pada akhirnya nanti, posisi itu akan di turunkan pada Chanyeol. Karena bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol adalah anak laki-laki pertama—Serta mengingat baik Kai maupun Sehun yang tidak terlalu bisa di harapkan.

Selain sebagai asisten direktur, Chanyeol juga menjadi guru musik di SM HS. Oke, seharusnya Chanyeol memang sudah berhenti dari sana.

Chanyeol seorang lulusan Seoul Art University dengan jurusan seni musik—Bukan bisnis. Sejak awal Chanyeol tidak punya ketertarikan akan hal-hal berbau bisnis. Hanya saja karena tidak ingin Appanya kecewa saja, maka Chanyeol menuruti kemauan Appanya dengan bekerja di perusahaan Appanya. Setidaknya hal ini bisa menyenangkan hati orangtua yang di kasihinya itu.

Lagipula Chanyeol tidak bodoh. Dan meskipun dia mengambil kuliah dengan jurusan seni, di rumah ia pasti mendapatkan pelajaran bisnis dari guru kepercayaan Appanya—begitu pun Kai dan Sehun. Oleh karena itu, Chanyeol bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan mudah.

Chanyeol melakukan pekerjaan magangnya di SM HS dan karena merasa nyaman bekerja disana, Chanyeol menjadi keterusan dan enggan untuk berhenti. Chanyeol mencintai musik. Dia senang mengenalkan musik pada anak-anak remaja yang terlihat masih awam itu.

Mungkin jika saja tidak di larang, Chanyeol sudah menjadi artis dari salah satu agensi besar di Korea Selatan. Namun sayangnya Tuan Park tidak suka anaknya bergelut dalam dunia keartisan.

Maka dari itu, untuk memuaskan minatnya dalam bermusik, Chanyeol tetap menjadi guru disana. Toh, sebagai perjanjian agar dia setuju untuk bekerja di perusahaan Appanya ialah dengan dia boleh tetap menjadi guru musik.

Namun inilah efeknya. Chanyeol pasti kelelahan karena harus bekerja di dua tempat sekaligus.

"Hyung, sudah kami bersihkan." Sehun tiba-tiba muncul. Ada Kai juga yang mengekor di belakang.

"Kalian ini. Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini ?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah frustasi.

"Appa dan Eomma tidak pulang hyung." Kata Sehun.

"Karena itu kami kemari." Lanjut Kai.

"Kami hanya ingin menemanimu." Ujar keduanya bersama-sama.

"Kalian itu hanya menggangguku." Balas Chanyeol kesal lalu beranjak berdiri. Ia pun mendekati kompor dan menyalakannya. "Apa kalian sudah makan malam?"

Yah... sekesal apapun Chanyeol pada kedua adiknya, sayang tetaplah sayang. Chanyeol tidak mungkin bisa marah terlalu lama pada dua orang itu.

"Kau yang terbaik Hyung." Kai mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Eum. Kau paling mengerti kami. Kebetulan perut kami sudah kelaparan sejak tadi."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas dan memilih untuk fokus dalam berkutat dengan urusan dapurnya.

.

.

"Sluurrpppp..." Kai memakan ramyeonnya dengan lahap. Sesekali dia meminum kuah mie tersebut dengan keras dan membuat Sehun yang duduk tenang di sampingnya pun mendelik jijik.

"Hyung..." Panggil Sehun tiba-tiba. Chanyeol yang sejak tadi sedang fokus pada lembaran filenya pun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Sehun heran seolah bertanya _'Kenapa?'_

"Kau masih ingat Wu Baekhyun?" Tubuh Chanyeol mendadak tegang. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak mendengar nama itu.

Mendadak rasa rindu pun bertumbuh kembang dalam hati Chanyeol. Memberikannya efek letupan-letupan yang menggelikan di dalam perutnya. Sebegitu rindukah dia pada sosok itu.

Tadi pagi saat di sekolah, tidak sengaja dia melihat seorang gadis di antara kerumunan gadis-gadis yang meneriaki namanya. Chanyeol tidak melihatnya secara langsung melainkan hanya melalui lirikan sekilas. Jantung Chanyeol sempat terasa berhenti sejenak ketika melihat mata gadis itu. Benar-benar seperti Baekhyun—begitulah pikirnya saat itu. Chanyeol ingin menghentikan langkahnya tapi niat itu ia urungkan.

Belum tentu gadis itu benar-benar Baekhyun. Wu Baekhyun. Gadis kecilnya yang menggemaskan.

Dan Chanyeol tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan terkepung di antara lautan para gadis remaja. Oh tidak... kapan kepopulerannya ini akan berakhir. Sepertinya larangan Appanya terhadap dirinya yang ingin menjadi seorang artis sangatlah tepat. Bukan artis saja Chanyeol sudah sangat populer, apalagi dia menjadi artis. Oke, maafkan saja akan kepercayaan dirinya yang begitu tinggi tapi itu memang kenyataannya.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia menyadari kalau suara yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya ini terdengar bergetar. Apa dia akan berubah menjadi segugup ini jika sudah berhubungan dengan gadis Wu itu.

"Dia adik kelas kami. Apa kau tidak bertemu dengannya? Dia tetap cantik dan menggemaskan loh Hyung." Kali ini Kai lah yang menjawab.

"Iya hyung. Dia semakin cantik sekarang." Sehun menambahkan argumen kakak kembarnya.

Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatap kedua adiknya. Tatapannya seolah menantikan adanya cerita lain yang akan keluar dari mulut adik-adiknya.

"Awalnya kami tidak mengenalinya..." Kai yang memang lebih banyak bicara pun mulai menceritakan kejadian yang di alaminya siang tadi.

_**Flashback :**_

"_Ya! Chagiya kau mau kemana?" Seru yang berkulit hitam lagi. Sedangkan saudara kembarnya hanya mendengus melihat tingkah berlebihan dari kembarannya._

"_Bisakah kau lebih cool dikit. Sungguh, semua perempuan pasti akan lari kalau melihat tingkahmu itu." Lalu Sehun—si kulit putih—melangkah lebih dulu untuk menyusul Baekhyun. _

"_Sehun-ah... Kau tega sekali pada Partner in Crime-mu ini." Seru Kai sambil berlari pelan menyusul Sehun. _

"_Aku tidak peduli." Sahut Sehun tanpa menoleh._

_Anak itu terus saja berlari kecil mengikuti ke arah perginya Baekhyun dan Luhan. _

"_Sehun Oppa, bisakah kau berhenti?" Ujar Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berbalik. Sehun pun secara otomatis menghentikan langkahnya. Sekarang ia tepat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun._

"_Kau tahu namaku? Jinjja?" Sehun bertanya dengan ekspresi takjub. _

"_Tentu saja. Oppa lupa padaku?" _

"_Kau? Kau cantik kan." jawab Sehun tidak nyambung. Baekhyun memasang wajah datarnya. Ia menarik tangan Luhan cepat dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun._

"_Heii... kenapa kau marah? aku memujimu loh." Sehun berlari kecil lagi untuk menyusul Baekhyun._

"_Jangan mengejarku kalau Oppa sendiri sudah lupa denganku. Aku benci Sehun Oppa." teriak Baekhyun dengan suara nyaringnya. Sehun pun berhenti mengikuti Baekhyun. Ia memandang punggung gadis mungil itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. _

"_Sehun... kenapa kau meninggalkanku sih." Keluh Kai sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lutut. Dia tampak ngos-ngosan seperti habis mengikuti lari marathon. Sehun lebih memilih acuh daripada menanggapi saudaranya._

_Sehun pun lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia mencari nama seseorang dari nomor kontak lalu mengetik pesan pada seseorang itu._

_**To : Luhan**_

_**Siapa yang tadi bersamamu? **_

_Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk mendapatkan balasan dari Luhan. _

_**From : Luhan**_

_**Dia Baekhyun. Wu Baekhyun. Kau tidak mengenalinya Oppa? Padahal kau sangat menyukainya.**_

_Sehun tertegun. Dia menepuk keningnya pelan lalu menoleh pada kakak kembarnya._

"_Kai, apa kau tahu gadis cantik itu siapa?" tanya Sehun._

"_Tentu saja tidak. kita kan baru bertemu dengannya tadi pagi." Jawab Kai santai sambil mengusap poninya dengan gaya—sok—keren. Pas sekali ketika itu ada segerombolan anak-anak perempuan kelas 1 yang baru lewat. Mereka menjerit pelan sambil tersenyum genit ke arah Kai. "Aku memang tampan."—Batin Kai bangga. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap Kai dengan tatapan datar._

"_Dia Wu Baekhyun. Adiknya Kris Hyung." kata Sehun._

"_MWO?"_

_**FlashBack END**_

_**.**_

Chanyeol menatap kedua adiknya serius. Mencerna dengan baik setiap kata yang di ucapkan oleh mereka.

"Rambutnya sekarang berwarna hitam sepinggang. Tubuhnya juga jadi sedikit lebih tinggi dan sedikit berisi tapi tetap mungil." Kata Kai sambil menaruh telunjuknya di bawah dagu.

"Dia memakai eyeliner yang membuat matanya menjadi tajam. Benar-benar seksi Hyung." Sehun pun ikut menambahkan.

"Pokoknya dia benar-benar cantik." Kata Sehun dan Kai bersamaan.

"Kalian menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja!" Sentak Sehun dan Kai. lagi-lagi berbarengan.

Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati.

"_Aku keduluan." _Batinnya.

.

.

Sejak awal Chanyeol memang tidak suka menjadi populer. Ia tidak suka ketika suasana menjadi bising dan penuh sesak, parahnya hal itu karena dirinya. Mungkin ada bagusnya juga kalau dia batal menjadi seorang artis waktu itu. Karena tidak menjadi artis saja dia sudah begitu populer. Huh... untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol menyesali menjadi pria tampan-_-

Chanyeol sangat ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Dia ingin menyapa gadis imut itu. Bahkan meski waktu itu hanya sekilas, Chanyeol masih memiliki sedikit bayangan tentang wajah Baekhyun. dan Chanyeol ingin melihatnya lagi. Dengan intensitas yang lebih lama serta lebih dekat. Tapi kalau seperti ini, bagaimana caranya dia mencari sosok gadis bertubuh mungil itu?

Chanyeol benar-benar bersyukur ketika dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang guru. Dia tersenyum ramah pada murid-murid(fans)—nya itu lalu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Beberapa guru yang sudah datang pun tersenyum dan ada beberapa yang menyapanya. Chanyeol pun membalas mereka dengan ramah seperti biasanya.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Chanyeol akan sampai di mejanya, tapi langkahnya sontak terhenti.

"Ne Seonsaengnim."

Chanyeol menatap lurus gadis mungil yang sedang berbicara dengan salah seorang guru yang kebetulan mejanya bersebelahan dengan meja Chanyeol. Kebetulan guru itu memang salah satu wali kelas 1.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berbalik. Wajahnya tampak terkejut begitu matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Chanyeol. Waktu pun serasa terhenti selama beberapa detik.

Meski samar, Chanyeol bisa melihat senyum tipis yang terpantri di bibir gadis itu. Rasanya Chanyeol benar-benar merindukan wajah cantik itu.

Chanyeol yang lebih dulu sadar pun melangkah ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu tetap tidak bergeming sekalipun jarak di antaranya dengan Chanyeol semakin terkikis.

Dengan sengaja Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dia meraih tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Selamat datang kembali... Wu Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol. Setelah itu, Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya dan kembali melangkah menuju mejanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun tersadar dan gadis itu pun bergegas keluar dari ruang guru. Bahkan untuk sekedar menoleh pun dia merasa sangat enggan. Dia malu. Itulah yang di rasakannya.

.

.

Baekhyun menutup pintu ruang guru dengan sekali hentakan. Tidak peduli jika sikapnya tersebut di anggap tidak sopan. Baekhyun benar-benar sudah salah tingkah sekarang.

Rasanya seluruh darah berkumpul di wajahnya sehingga terasa panas.

Baekhyun menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di pipi.

"Dia Chanyeol Oppa. Benar-benar Chanyeol Oppa." Lirih Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Words : 2.444**

**Friday, 10 September 2014**

_Preview Next Chap :_

"_itu Park Seonsaengnim kan?" tanya Luhan sambil memasang wajah penasaran. _

"_Eumm..." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat. _

"_Kupikir siapa, ternyata kau sama saja dengan yang lain ya. Apa kerennya sih guru tinggi itu?" _

_._

"_Oppa... kalau terlalu banyak makan, nanti aku gendut." _

_._

"_Byun Baekhyun... berani-beraninya kau."_

_"Baekhyun... Kau tahu, kita bukan lagi anak-anak yang tidak peduli akan apapun. Kita adalah murid SMA yang sebentar lagi akan dewasa. akan banyak hal yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada hal buruk yang terjadi padamu."_

_._

_"Apa ini rasanya di teror? Inikah rasanya tidak di sukai.?"_

.

.

**A/N :**

**Annyeongg yeorobunnnnn~~~ Ada yang ingat aku? Kangen gak? maaf ya karena hiatus mendadak. Sebenernya ga ada niat buat hiatus. tapi gimana yaa... lagi sibuk banget. Ngurusin acara sekolah yang berlangsung selama seminggu nonstop. Bikin aku pulang malem terus. di susul dengan UTS yang bikin kepala mumet. belum lagi tugas yang tiada kata henti. Haduhhhh apa ini rasanya jadi anak kelas 3? huhuhuhuhuuu**

**Minggu depan aku juga udah mulai peltam. Ga tau bisa update kilat atau engga. tapi seenggaknya aku akan berusaha buat ngupdate satu persatu chapternya. Maaf kalau kemungkinan Chap selanjutnya bisa sampai satu bulan mendatang. **

**Aku mau curhat deh. Sesuatu yang bikin aku speechless dan luar biasa kecewa ama SM. Ada apa dengan agensi raksasa yang satu itu? kenapa satu persatu boygroup/girlgroup jadi kehilangan anggota mereka? aku ga ngerti dimana letak kesalahannya. **

**Di awali oleh Kris. Baiklah ini cerita lama. di susul dengan skandal Baekhyun dating with someone—ga mau sebut namanya. Ini hanya yang berkaitan dengan EXO. Terus dan teruss... nasib sulli F(x) yang vakum dan otomatis member lain menjadi sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. aku rindu dengan F(x). Dan itu bikin aku ga begitu tertarik dengan Red Velved yang cenderung di keluarkan untuk menutupi masalah—atau justru masalah-masalah itu muncul untuk meningkatkan popularitas SM? Lalu Jessica yang di depak paksa? Heol! Kenapa? **

**Dan hari ini! Bener-bener hari ini! Aku dapet berita kalau Luhan ngajuin gugatan. Oh God! Katanya dia sakit. Kenapa jadi gugatan gini. Kenapa harus pengacara yang sama? Apa Luhan bakal keluar juga dari EXO? OT11 kemarin udah bikin aku drop. Apalagi OT10? Katanya mereka bakal comeback? Kenapa justru ada member yang keluar?**

**Buat kelanjutnya mari kita tunggu aja. Fyuhh... Next, siapa lagi yang bakal keluar dari grupnya?*Maaf kalau terdengar sinis. Aku terlalu kesal sih.**

**Aku harap kalian ga kecewa ama chapter kali ini ya...**


End file.
